Suitcases & Travel bags
by goldfishpenn
Summary: Everyone has grown up especially after 4 years of College. Now, it's back to the UES. Will Dan and Serena be the same? or they moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**12pm : PinkBerry, Midtown**

"So, Serena is back! In fact, Blair is throwing her a homecoming party tonight. You should come with?" Nate said, as he sat down at the table looking at Dan.

"Oh, Right! Serena? What makes you think Dan would come with us. He is too fancy, even for Serena?"Vanessa teased, watching Dan as he turned red and uncomfortable. "He's too busy, Nate!"

"She's back? That's great! But I'm busy tonight, totally booked with two meetings" Dan said as he look at his blackberry. "But I am...."

"As always! Tell me something new Humphrey!" Nate interrupted Dan. "It's not like you have time for anything lately?"

"That's not true"

"Whatever dude! All I'm saying now is that, you've been busy with work and if you're not at work. You're busy writing lyrics and composing songs in your apartment"

Dan rolled his eyes, not wanting to say anything else. He knows for a fact that he is neglecting his friends for his career, but he is making something for himself and Serena the fact that she's back. It brings back memories. "I'm over her!" Dan said to himself. "Right?" he rethinks.

**12pm Van Der Woodsen's Resident**

"I'm so happy to be back here, B! Everything's here and it's definitely not like when I was in Brown. I shop from how tech savvy I am since than" Serena confessed and smiled as she was trying a new tunic dress in her family's apartment.

"When you mentioned everything, I thought you were referring about me and everyone here! I was wrong!" Blair sarcastically teased Serena.

"? really?"

"Yes!"

"B, you're my sister and my best friend. Nothing can compare to all these material things not even this Belstaff boots which is to die for now!"

"Well, for a start everyone here is doing well. Nate and Vanessa, Chuck and I are back together and Dan is..."

"OMG, this dress pairs well with this bangle and boots" Serena said as she intended to change the topic to something else that is not Dan.

"Wait, are you talking about Dan Hum something?" Michael interrupted.

Michael Adam is Serena's Best Friend in Brown. He knows everything about Dan and how Serena is affected by Dan. He always wants the best for her, even though he knows that Serena tried to forget about Dan by dating a lot of guys that is wrong for her. Thank goodness, he is gay. Or else, he can't replace Dan Humphrey in Serena's heart.

"Yes, and you know about him too? And he is Dan Humphrey, Cabbage Patch and a total Insider. Whatever, he is Dan from Brooklyn"

"Serena talks about him occasionally but that's that, right Serena? She's happy!"

"Right, plus I am so over him! Moved on" Serena smiled to both of them, but her heart don't feel like it. She was sad when Blair mentioned his name again. It has been 2 years since they've seen each other. Barely talk anymore. The last was on Christmas over the phone.

Blair and Michael look at each other before turning to Serena "Good!" in Unison.

**8PM, Istana Restaurant Palace Hotel **

Everyone was laughing and having a blast. The good old friends catching up with each other's life. Serena is so happy to be back home with the people that she really enjoy hanging out with the most. Not a second she thinks that she wants to go back to Rhode Island. This is where she wants to be now, New York City.

"Tell me again, you actually dated a guy that is 15 years older than you but his voice is like Donald Duck and never wash his hands? What were you thinking!" Nate asked. He knows that Serena is a serial dater but for her to choose someone that bad, is a downer.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. He was the longest relationship I had. 5 months is my record"

"As much as I hate to say this, what about you and Dan? You dated more than a year" Chuck interrupted the conversation and sat down next to Blair.

"Is that your other record book?" Chuck smirk

"He doesn't count; he is from high school and we were so naive and young, Chuck!"

"Is he really, just a normal high school boyfriend to you?"

"Yes and I don't want..."

"DAN!" Nate yelled and interrupt Serena, and realised it was too loud.

There's Dan with gray suit, white shirt and brown skinny tie. Serena clench her teeth, her entire body feels weak drastically but acted normal. "He is different, more mature and...and..." she said that to herself.

"Dan Humphrey is super sexy for an ex, Serena!" Michael says as he looks at Dan which is walking towards their table.

"Sexy" Serena said to herself.

"Hi everyone, It's a surprise..." Dan greets and his eyes automatically focus on one person, Serena. "Serena welcome Home" with a smile.

She lifted her head up "Thanks" her voice trembled and smiled to Dan and look at her food. Thanks? That's all she could say? "What the hell are you thinking Serena! Ask him to sit and join? NO! Don't! Over him remember?" Serena is fighting with her inner voice.

"Well, I have to go but it's good seeing you... all of you... I have a meeting there" As he look at Serena and felt unwelcome by her .Dan pointed at the table where there are old guys with very serious face. "Hmm... Bye" he waved and leave.

"No wonder, he is too hard to forget he smell good too!" Michael says as he still can't believe Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn is a hot handsome guy.

"Too hard, that they got together again and again for 3 times in a row" Nate teased.

"Guys, please! It's an old story. I'm over it" Serena said "Over him!"

"Yes, that's obvious!" Blair whispered to Michael. She looked at him and smile. Blair knows it; its obvious Serena is not over him. Whatever happens in the past was not settle. How can her best friend get over him?

**I'll update if there's a good review on my story. Tell me if you like it? Or even hate it? Or what you guys want in the next couple chapters. Btw, Dan Humphrey is a musician and known in NYC for his soultry and jazzy songs. **


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since the last encounter at Istana Restaurant. Dan has been keeping himself busy, distracting himself from thinking about Serena. It's not easy, he admits it but he have to put on a smile and fake it. Dan sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his writing but the only problem was that Nate is making so much noise outside his room. He would always do that when he knew that Dan is being boring again.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to write something here"

"Dan, you've been staying in since a week ago. This is not you! Is it because Serena is back?" Nate asked

"What? No! Of course not!" Dan replied. Sometimes he wishes that Serena is not back. He closed his eyes, wanting her vision to disappear from his head. He couldn't let her go.

She moved on, more quickly than he did. She had always been the one to be moving on first. He knew that, she left him to take a break and promised to come home. She never did, that was two years ago. He never understood why, but that's that.

"_How's leaving home gonna make you wanna come back?" Dan muttered, looking at Serena who is packing her suitcase. _

"_Dan please, I need a break. It's too much for me right now? I can't handle it" Serena explained. All she knew was that she wants to go. _

"_If you can answer, I leave and let you pack?" Dan insisted. He needs to know, what is going on between them. He was under the impression, that things were fine for the longest time. _

"_It is just too much on my plate right now, and you being here. Just not helping!" _

"_I'm not the type to ignore your rights, if you want to leave but..." Dan replied, his voice cracked as he demanded for an explanation. She is not giving him. _

"_I will come back, ok?" She told him softly, stepping closer and gathering him to her, calming him, reassuring him._

"_Ok, guess you have to pack? I'll be in the next room with Eric" He reply with a brief, frozen smile. He refused to watch her walk away; he focused intently on shutting the door. There's nothing that he can do, but to wait for her to come home. She left without saying goodbye. _

"Dan! You okay? I've been talking to you?" Nate interrupted his thoughts. The memory of that day is still crystal clear to him.

"Sorry! Let's grab something to eat! I'm starving plus I have to go for a sound check" Dan suggested.

"Let's go! You have a gig tonight? Same place same time?" Nate said. Interested in going only to find him setting up a plan in his mind.

"Yeah! You gonna be there?" Dan asked.

"Sure I will!" Nate smiled. He took his cell phone from his pocket and mass text to his friends.

**Blair's Upper East Side Apartment**

"So tell me about this French boyfriend of yours?" Blair asked for the third time since last week. She knew something was wrong but for her best friend's happiness, she just play it along. "Is he hot?"

"He's alright! He's in Asia now for work" Serena smiled and continues "but you know what, B? I don't know why I am with him still."

"Hugo Hindmarch? Good choice Sis!" Chuck smirked, slumps down to sit beside Blair. "But is he not a playboy?"

"Playboy? Not again, S! But do you know that..." Blair was interrupted by her phone. She flipped it open and to find a text from Nate. She looked at Chuck, Michael and Eric. They all gave her a nod.

"You were saying something? And who texted you guys in unison? How come I didn't get?" Serena asked. She knew that Gossip Girl's life was short lived but this is kind of fishy.

"No! It's Nate. He invited us for dinner later, I guess he don't have your number since he lost his phone couple of months back?" Eric lied. He wants his sister to be happy. He sees Serena in a lot of relationship after Dan. She was happy but not as happy when she was with Dan.

"Great, dinner sounds good! Are we going to watch this movie or what B?" Serena smiled looking at Eric and Chuck. They left the girls and Michael to their shabby love movies.

**Bar Three, Downtown**

"You said that we are going to get something to eat, dinner? This is not a place to eat, why am I here and where's Nate?" Serena asked as she is not comfortable with the surroundings. Her friends wouldn't even come here. This is not UES, it's downtown. They hate it here.

"I heard from the locals that this place has great live music and there is..." Michael explained as he waved to the incoming Nate and Vanessa.

"Hey guys, lets go in. I've made some reservation and pre-ordered some entre 5 minutes ago. We're late!" Nate explained.

"Well, its better be some great live music. The line is still long to go in, thank goodness you made reservation Nate but where is our..." Serena was interrupted by the voice. She clearly knows whose voice is that. She turned at the stage only to be shocked by Dan with a guitar.

"Thanks guys, the next song I'm going to play is something personal to me... Well... suitcases and travel bags... enjoy"

For goodness's sake

We need a break, she tells me

There's too much on her plate

And I'm not helping

I was under the impression

That things were fine

For the longest time

I'm not the type to ignore

Your rights if you're leaving

But oh my god, I cannot believe

That you're leaving

I pray to goodness that

You'll wanna come back

But until then

I guess you've gotta pack

Suitcases and travel bags

If you're ever coming back...

Serena is shocked by the lyrics. She can't believed it, she's here looking and listening to Dan. She wants to scream and get out of this place. Now! "I need to go! Whose idea was this?" Serena mumbled.

"Nate but we're in this with him" Everyone admitted, they rushed outside the bar thinking of some lines to tell Serena. "Serena, stop!"

"Serena! We're helping you. What happened between you two is obviously a mistake" Nate said.

"You left New York and that's that" Eric said, looking straight into his sister's eyes.

"Who told you that I'm not over him, I have a boyfriend now?" Serena demanded, ignoring the fact that her friends are just helping her to make sense of her life. "That song, the lyrics... I said some of those things to him!" Serena said softly and walked away but she turned back and said "I'm with Hugo and I really appreciate it if you guys could support me. Dan and I... we're a wreck."

**Read and Review. Thanks. Let me know what you guys want for the 3****rd**** Chapter. It will be up in a few days.**


	3. Serena's little pink box

_**Dear Serena, **_

_I don't know if you'll get this... but Merry Christmas! This is something I wrote for you. I miss you, it has been 6 months without any news. Hope you're doing well. Reply me if you ever get this letter. _

_**Suitcases and Travel bags**_

For goodness's sake

We need a break, she tells me

There's too much on her plate

And I'm not helping

I was under the impression

That things were fine

For the longest time

I'm not the type to ignore

Your rights if you're leaving

But oh my god, I cannot believe

That you're leaving

I pray to goodness that

You'll wanna come back

But until then

I guess you've gotta pack

Suitcases and travel bags

If you're ever coming back

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

Suitcases and travel bags

I can't sit and watch you pack

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

Come home soon

This is the sound of a man

That's still in love with you

A man that can't understand

Just why your heart's in two

But when you speak to me

And justify so eloquently

And try to make me see

But you will have to forgive me

I guess I'm old-school

Just wanna sit back and forth

And talk it out with you

How's leaving home gonna

Make you wanna come back

If you can answer

I'll leave and let you pack

Suitcases and travel bags

If you're ever coming back

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

Suitcases and travel bags

I can't sit and watch you pack

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

There's a lot to be said

But baby, if you're just over it

I won't waste my breath

Could've sworn we were cool

But I guess I was fooled

But I guess I was, guess I was

I'm not sure what this means

I'm not sure what separation brings

So if you're gonna go, do what it do

You could find me in the other room

Suitcases and travel bags

If you're ever coming back

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

Suitcases and travel bags

I can't sit and watch you pack

Just leave a couple of things for me

Oh, leave me your sweet perfume

Spray it around the room

And I'll pray that you'll come home soon

Come home soon

_Come Home. Merry Christmas! _

_Your Love,_

_Daniel Humprey_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Dan." Eric greeted. Smiling at Dan who is clearly was writing in his small note book. "Busy? Can we join you?" Without waiting for Dan to reply, Eric and Michael grabbed the chair and ordered drinks.

"Hi! Eric and... I'm sorry; I didn't get your name that night?" Dan apologized looking at Michael. "I'm Dan Humphrey, nice meeting you?" Dan introduced himself to him for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Michael... here to visit New York before I head home in Florida" Michael explained, while looking at some of the scrape papers. "Wow, you must write a lot!" he asked.

"I used to write, but I stopped. I'm more a musician now... at least I want to think that I am." He answered "but..."

"Serena!" Michael yelled, as Serena is approaching the table but didn't realize that Dan was sitting opposite Michael.

"Hey! Mike, Eric and..." Serena was stunned when she turned face to face with Dan. She doesn't know what to say "Dan." And smiled at him.

Dan Humphrey, he's different. It has been 2 years since that night they were together. He looks so good, well groom and his muscles are much more defined now. With just a t-shirt and jeans, he is still so handsome. "He is so hot! Oh My God!" Serena said to herself. She suddenly snapped from her fantasy and sit beside Michael.

"You were saying something about why you stopped writing? and O-M-G I love your sunnies, is it Rayban?" Michael asked since it was quite for a few minutes.

"I didn't stop but I kinda put everything in a... more like in a pause mode... and yes, it's rayban" Dan answered awkwardly and smile

"Hey Dan! Haven't seen you around here lately since... you know? A girl greeted Dan and approaches the table. "How are you?" Megan asked. She is Dan's ex girlfriend, they dated for awhile. She's tall, tan, very pretty with dark brown hair. (P/S: Megan Fox)

"Meg, hey... well, I'm good" Dan answered awkwardly, he look around the table and look up again to Megan. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... I don't know, somewhere tropical?"

"Look Dan..." Megan tried to explain but was interrupted.

"It's okay" Dan said

"I really have to go... it's good to see you! Bye." Megan left feeling a little awkward.

"Who is that? She's smoking hot" Michael gave a compliment to Dan, looking at Serena who is uncomfortable with everything. He stared back at Dan who is looking kind of low at this point. He didn't answer.

"She's hot, who is she? Why is she so upset? And what's this about tropical" Serena asked, taking a folk full of waffle. She knows that she shouldn't ask him too much questions but she can't help it. It just came out from nowhere.

"My ex girlfriend!" Dan said softly. "She... she... well, she left New York with another guy! Eventually everyone does" Dan answered. Looking at Serena with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Have a good day guys!" Dan packed his books and leaves three of them at the table. Stunned by what just happened.

**The next day **

"Can I ask you something, B?" Serena asked looking straight into Blair's eyes.

"Is this about Dan? And don't lie to me that you didn't even think about him, I saw you looking at those old pictures in your drawer!" Blair said jokingly. Serena didn't take it as a joke in fact she was took that seriously.

"I still can't believe you mentioned his name again? As I can recall, you hated him! Since when are you on his side, now B? Serena yelled with a warning tone in her voice. After a few minutes. She suddenly giggled. "I'm sorry, B."

"Just admit it, S" Blair said.

"Well, maybe some questions about him?" Serena said softly. "Like, since when does he keep scruff? And he's singing now and Megan?"

"I knew it! But I think he started singing since a year ago, for an elective class. He never stop since" Blair answered. "Megan is NYU's IT girl, he dated her for about a year or less and she's a model. That's all I know. You said, the song that night is something you said to him, is it true?"

"Sort of true, I said things that I shouldn't say to him that night when I left town. He gave me a letter, and I never reply because I know it's my fault. We're a wreck B!" Serena revealed to Blair.

"Do you still love him? Honestly? After all these years, the feeling can't just fade" Blair asked casually, although she knows the answer. "As much as I hate Cabbage Patch, I must admit Dan Humphrey..."

"Dan Humphrey." Hugo interrupted Blair. He knocked the door a few times but none of the girls heard it.

"Is a friend of mine who still keep his cabbage patch until now, crazy right?" Serena shot a warning eye to Blair. "Baby, you're here and early"

"Cabbage Patch, how old is he? 5?" Hugo asked while laughing looking at Serena and Blair.

"No, he is not 5 but his brain is" Serena said. She can't believed she just said that about Dan. She didn't mean it, that's the only way that she can make Hugo shut his mouth and change topic. Serena looked at Blair who is not impressed by her move.

"Classy, S! I got to go, See you guys on Friday okay? Blair just took her Gucci handbag and leave.

"What is wrong with her?" Hugo asked.

"PMS" Serena answered.

**Friday, Cafe Habana**

"I'm so excited!" Serena hold Blair tightly, she is so happy that tonight she is celebrating Nate's birthday party with everyone she cares about. She also knows for a fact that Dan will be here. He and Nate has become close friends after high school, she won't be surprise if Dan show up. "Lets go in!"

"Hi girls, welcome!" Dan greeted them with a smile. He don't want to fight with Serena or have any awkward situation with her today. He wants to be friends. "And who do we have here?" pointing at the guy standing behind Serena.

"I'm Hugo! Happy Birthday Nate!" He introduced himself with confident but was stunned when everyone was laughing at him "what?"

"Thanks, but I'm not the birthday boy. I'm Dan Humphrey. Nice to meet you Hugo" Dan replied, looking at Hugo who have his other hand hugging Serena from the back. "Nate, must be somewhere around."

"Speaking of Nate, did you do all this Dan? You must really put a lot of time in it, this side of the cafe looks amazing" Blair asked, she just wants to change to subject before Hugo say anything bad to Dan. She gave a glare at Serena. It was awkward.

"Dan Humphrey? Cabbage Patch with 5 year old brain, Serena told me about you and your obsession over that doll dude!" Hugo laughed "I'm going to get myself a beer! Later loser" He tap Dan's shoulder and leave Serena and Blair with Dan.

"Dan" Serena nervously said breaking out the awkward silent. She knew she did a mistake by telling Hugo all those things about Dan. All she wanted to do was to keep Hugo to shut up and never ask her about her feeling towards Dan. She didn't mean it to be this way. She looks at Dan. Dan was looking straight into her eyes.

She took a deep breath, she tried to talk but nothing came out. She look at Blair, asking for help but Blair too was lost for words. Everyone saw Dan and Serena was standing close to each other, they approaches Blair.

"What did I ever do to you, Serena?" Dan asked. His voice cracked.

"What?" Serena replied looking up and straight into his eyes. She doesn't know what to say. She can see sadness in his eyes. Only two days ago she found out that Dan broke up with his girlfriend and now this. "Dan I am..."

"Well... Have fun. Hugo seems like a nice guy" Dan barely whispered, shaking his head and smile. He took his overcoat but turned back and asks "does he even know your favourite drink?" he smirks and made his way out of the party.

He walked away from her; he didn't even raise his voice to her. One thing that she admires the most about Dan is that he never scold her or want to hurt her. Even though, she knew it is her fault. Dan had always spoil her that way.

"Is this a party or what? Why is everyone look so boring?" Hugo said as he approaches Serena while smoking his ciggie.

"I'm going to get some confetti on the next street" Eric said walking towards Serena. "Don't you think, you hurt him enough?" Eric asked, whispered to Serena's ears.

"I'm going with, E. Be back really quick!" Blair said.

**DS will come face to face next chapter, I promise. Read and Review, if there's no review meaning no readers to me. Thanks  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rufus's Gallery, Brooklyn**

"Missing something?" Jenny clapped Serena from the back. Serena came to Rufus's gallery to visit.

"Hey J!" Serena said excitedly and hugged Jenny. It's been ages since the last time she saw Jenny. She misses everyone here in Brooklyn. "No, I was just here to visit." She lied. All she wanted to see was Dan. She really needs to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" Jenny asked again but this time, she really is not comfortable with Serena. She just remembered everything that happened around here since Serena left.

"That's a very cold welcome. I'm here to see you and Rufus. This Gallery is becoming famous, so I'm here to visit. Is that a problem?" Serena replied looking straight into Jenny's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked to see you here. It's not a problem. Come in? Coffee?"Jenny offered Serena a cup of coffee. She doesn't want to fight with her. But she does want to ask her a question. After a few minutes "I don't know, if anyone ever asked you? But what went wrong with you and Dan? I won't ask again, I promise?"

"I don't think that will be the case" Serena stunned "but... I remember that all I wanted is space...I don't know what I was thinking. My mum and Rufus ended, Scott is not who we thought he was and I was too afraid to come back. I never came back" Serena realises it while explaining to Jenny. All of a sudden everything is crystal clear to her "I've made a mistake."

"But you have a boyfriend now and clearly after you left, you didn't tell him you were back for weekends? you think he don't know all that?" Jenny said "He cried himself to sleep everyday... but after 7 months, he found out that you have a new boyfriend? He was heartbroken."

"What? Boyfriend? How do he...?" Serena was shocked.

"Let me show you something" Jenny said. She leave Serena for a few minutes before "Read this, this is the first piece that Dan has ever written. This is why he started singing in the first place, whatever you do, at least you're happy now right?"

"Yah! Thanks Jen... I have to go... I see you around?" Serena said smiling. She was going to cry. "Bye"

**Astoria-Waldorf Hotel, Hugo's suite**

"Do we really have to go to this dinner, mom?" Serena asked, she has been on the phone with Lily for about an hour. It's the night of the society dinner where every Upper Easiders will go and plaster their face with fake smile and be happy. Serena definitely aren't keen in going. "I have things to do."

"We are going, Baby. It's going to be great" Hugo yelled from the other room. He certainly doesn't want to be on Serena's side, he wants to be part of the circle.

"Ok, great! Cant wait!" Serena is annoyed by Hugo. "Do you have to do that, I told you that I hate to go since last week? Don't you even pay attention to whatever I said these past few days?" Serena asked with anger in her face.

"Dont be such a drama queen. We are going, full stop. Now get dress, we're going to be late for Blair's boutique opening." Hugo demanded while looking at himself on the mirror.

"Can I ask you something? What is my favourite food?" Serena asked with a frown. She was hoping that Hugo would know what are her favourite things as she just want to prove to Dan that he is wrong, because Hugo loves her. They have been together for almost a year. The longest relationship she had after Dan.

"That's easy. Me!" Hugo answered proudly with a wink.

"Please, honestly. What is it?"

"That would be lasagne, you love it so much!" He answered.

"That's all I need to know" Serena said with a smile.

**Waldorf's dinner after party, Mr. Chow**

"So this is what after party meant for Blair Waldorf?" Eric asked. "It's not bad considering, the closeness everyone gets" he smirks looking at everyone.

"I want something small and simple" Blair answered. "I just want to eat good food, what's wrong with that."

"Nothing Blair" Everyone said in unison.

"Sorry, but someone will be joining us for supper. Is that alright Blair?" Dan asked. Blair nodded and wonder who is that someone, maybe it's Jenny. Dan left the table for a short while.

"Wonder who loser will bring to this exclusive table." Hugo said leaning to kiss Serena on her cheek and smile. He pointed towards Dan "loser with a hot girl?" Hugo was shocked.

Serena was eating her food but was caught off guard when she heard Hugo says something about Dan with a girl. She look up and they she was, Megan. She's pretty and flawless. "I thought they broke up" she said to herself but smile when they approached the table. She was observing Dan. He pulled the chair before Megan sat down. Hugo will never do that for her, ever. Megan was only wearing a strip dress and a blue cardigan, but still look amazing and Dan seem to be in love with her.

"I didn't see you at the opening? Where were you?" Blair asked. She knows Megan; they had classes together in NYU. Everyone was drooling over Megan in college, and Dan Humphrey got her. Something about this Brooklyn boy that captured the heart of the IT girl from schools. First were her best friend and now Megan. Not bad for a Cabbage Patch.

"Oh, I was at a photo shoot. It was supposed to finish earlier but there was malfunction of things, I can't leave. I'm sorry Blair" Megan apologized to Blair. She look at Dan and rubbed his chin and smile "but he didn't invite me" Megan teased.

"You were busy, I don't want to disturb you" Dan shot back.

"I know, but he text me saying that he's here. I wanted to go home without any food for the day but he insist of me eating before I go to sleep. So here I am" Megan said.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I thought you guys were broken up a few weeks ago? Did I miss something?" Nate curiously asked. He is Dan's best friend and roommate, he should know if they are but he has no clue what's going on.

"We're not together, but we're... I was hoping to work on it" Megan explained. She turned her face to look at Dan and smile. Dan didn't say anything.

"I thought you guys are an item? I was wrong? I have no clue" Hugo interrupted the conversation "by the way, I'm Hugo. Nice to meet you" Hugo introduced himself with full of lust. He was looking at Megan from top to toe.

Dan caught Hugo's eyes, but Hugo was too lost for words and didn't care about anyone else to even realise that Serena was actually looking at him.

"Eric, how was your kickboxing class?" Dan opened a conversation. He just doesn't know what else to say. He just doesn't want Serena to get hurt.

After a few round of open tab by Blair and Chuck, everyone was pretty much high and tipsy. They were making jokes and making fun out of everything. Serena excuses herself for a moment. Megan and Hugo went to the Dan floor.

"I think she went up to get some fresh air?" Blair hinted on Dan. She just wants her best friend and Dan to be happy.

"That's good, and you're telling me because... you should tell Hugo?" Dan said trying to understand what Blair is saying.

"Hugo is a pig, he doesn't care about Serena. He has been drooling over your girlfriend since she walked in the restaurant. Now go! Talk to Serena..." Blair explained and pushed Dan out of his chair.

"Ok... I will... stop!" Dan said and smile to Blair. As much as he hated her, she has the coolest heart a friend could ever want. She's a pure evil with a hint of kindness.

**Rooftop**

"It's lovely isn't?" Dan said walking straight to Serena with a glass of water. He gives that to Serena. He really doesn't know why he is here with Serena, but he is tired of ignoring her.

"It is! There's too much of things I miss about this city" Serena said looking at Dan, which was shaking his glass. "Since when did you start drinking?" she asked.

"Since you left" Dan said unintentionally, "What I meant was, since 2 years ago in college" he said correcting his words that came out earlier. He stands beside Serena. Her sweet perfume is a magnetic pull for him.

None of them said anything to each other, both was mesmerized with the city's lights. Serena doesn't want to say anything as she doesn't want this moment to ever ends, she miss standing by Dan's side and be peaceful. Dan was just happy to be with Serena and actually not fighting.

"I'm sorry" Serena said, finally to break the silent between them.

"For being quite, but it's nice?" Dan said confused.

"For everything, for leaving town, for not replying your calls, emails and letters, for not calling and for not giving you your answer... " Serena said looking at Dan. She wanted to say more but she chocked.

"It's okay...I'm sorry too..." Dan said looking at Serena.

"Why are you saying sorry for? It's me who did the mistakes, and It's me who cause you pain, Dan?"

"Ok, if you insist, it's you" Dan smiled, looking at Serena. They both started laughing.

They talk for nearly an hour. Laughing and giggling. Making jokes out of everything. None of them want to go back down to their significant others, but they do have to. It's late and tomorrow is another day.

"We better get down before Hugo punches me on my face for stealing his girl?" Dan smirk, looking at Serena who is clearly not impressed by that sarcastic remark made by Dan.

"Funny, maybe your girlfriend will come up here and drag me down for keeping her boyfriend away since he asked her to join him for dinner?" Serena shot back. "But can I ask you something? What's my favourite food?" She just don't want to know if Megan is his girlfriend again. She can't take it.

"Correction, I'm not her boyfriend and I was concerned about her health. That's all" Dan answered looking at Serena. She is still so captivating, so pure and pretty.

"Good, he too don't know what's my favourite food. Atleast Hugo said something" Serena mumbled to herself until...

"Breakfast will be chocolate croissant, lunch yogurt, dinner aglio olio pasta and supper Ben and Jerry's Ice-Cream. That will be your menu every time. Why?" Dan interrupted Serena.

"Nothing, just asking... Let's go! It's getting really cold out here. Someone will always sneezy when the nights get cold" Serena dragged Dan down and punched him on his elbow. She giggled. She can't believe after all these years, Dan still remember her food. Chocolate croissant, aglio olio and ice cream.

"HEY! That's a secret... no one knows" Dan smiled.

**Read and Review thanks.**** I have the main plot, sub plot will be up to u. Vote. Enjoy. a or b or c or d? :)  
**

**a. Dan and Serena is as close as ever**

**b. Megan and Serena confrontation **

**c. Hugo cheats**

**d. Blair and Nate plans something for DS **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peeps, thanks for voting and just to let everyone know that this chapter is much more interactive. There's a part where you have to match the story with a song ( I will do the time frame) for example, **

_4:10_

_While Serena is walking away from Eric..... _

**At that 4:10, the song and verse will be link with the story? Do I make sense? Just one part of the story. This is the song from youtube. Pretend its Dan(It's not but it fits my story). Load it. Thanks.**

just open another windows and type _**www.**_ **_you tube . com_** (its together, u should know the link. i cant post it here. sorry) and copy the link below. thanks guys. **  
**

.com/watch?v=Ejmyr-IAmp8&feature=relatedb

I will let you know when to play 

* * *

**Dante's Diner, Upper East Side**

"I heard, my sister went and visit you last 2 weeks? That must be a surprise for you." Eric asked.

"Yah, apparently she wanted to visit but I doubt that's the case" Jenny said, while cutting her chicken on the plate into a small piece and look at Eric.

"She wanted to see Dan! Have you seen her new boyfriend, yet?" Eric asked. He really don't like him, he is a jerk that treats Serena like a maid. Every time he wants something from Serena, he will be nice but after he got what he wants, he will start to be a pig. "I hate him!"

"Which guy are you talking about? The same one after she left Dan or a new guy? Jenny asked, interested in the information that Eric going to spill. "By now, the relationship should be more than a year. Because Dan and I saw Serena with a guy, 7 months after she left New York?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Vanessa clapped Jenny from the back, holding Nate's hand and sat down at the table.

"No, wait! What guy? The relationship she had after Dan was 15 months ago before Hugo came around? So 3 months of playing around." Eric explained and confused, he look at Michael as he is the only one who knows Serena more than anyone now.

"Is this the guy who Serena was with, the first time she came back to visit and she didn't tell Dan about?" Michael asked. Jenny nodded looking more and more confused with the situation. "We have a problem here."

**Barneys Store, Midtown**

"Thanks for doing this, Dan?" Serena said looking at Dan while trying on her boots.

"No problem, stilettos and boots is really my thing" Dan teased Serena. He is lost with this side of department. He looks at Serena and she was giggling and smiling towards him.

"C'mon Dan, don't you do this with your girlfriend? Look at that poster, that's her!" Serena said pointing at the Chanel poster. Megan is the main model. "She's pretty and I'm buying this boots because of her" said smiling.

"Yes... No... What? Sometimes... but most of the time she's busy." Dan answered but Serena said something to interrupt.

"Or you are?" Serena teased poking him on his stomach.

"We both do, but I don't really go shopping with her. What about Hugo?" Dan asked.

"He don't do all these things, his things comes from his parents. Don't you need to get anything from the men's department?" Serena explained and asked.

"I do? Yes I do... I need to get new loafers and some new shirts" Dan said looking at Serena.

"Finally! Daniel Humphrey knows how to shop with style and he needs loafers... wow" Serena teased him again.

"Can't help it! It's in me." Dan smirked and smile. "I was thinking if you want to..." he was about to invite her to a gala dinner but was interrupted by Serena.

"Hey, do you want to join Hugo and myself for dinner tonight at Nobu? He just texted and I don't want to go with him alone since we are not in a good term" Serena asked. Hoping he would say yes. "It would be fun, you can invite Megan? We can get to know each other? Four of us."

"Sounds great!" Dan said and smile.

"You were saying something?" Serena asked, "This blue shirt looks good on you, oh my god... this pants and this shoe... now go... try it on..." Serena demanded. She was so excited to shop with Dan. This is the first time Dan ever wants to shop for himself with her. She was overwhelmed.

"Nothing... Ok... Ok... you're too demanding" Dan smile and went into the changing room. "Stop it Dan!" he said to himself.

**Nobu57, Midtown **

"So Megan, you're a model since you were small?" Hugo asked. He is much more interested in Megan than to even notice anything else around.

"Not so young, when I was 14. I started modelling for Gap but that's how I started." Megan answered but she is not comfortable with Hugo. There is something about him that creeps her out. "But Serena can be a model, look at her. She's pretty and flawless." Megan pointed at Serena and smile.

"Serena's alright. She's not the model type". Hugo looks at Serena and smile.

"She's beyond alright." Dan said, look at Serena and smile "She's pretty, sexy and amazing" Dan realised that he was describing Serena in that matter when everyone was looking at him "and she's yours!" Dan murmured and smirk to Hugo.

"Tell me, how do you and Dan meet?" Serena asked. She is interested in knowing since they're friends now. Friends need to keep each other updated although whatever she's going to hear will tear her apart.

"Dan and I met in Starbucks near NYU. Since I am a model, most guys will look at me, but Dan here" she said looking at Dan and rubbed his fingers against hers "he never really pay attention to me but I got him in the end. A friend of ours introduces us, after a few months we finally got together. He's witty and smart, that attracts me the most" Megan explained. She is proud to share her story with Serena.

Serena just smile. She tells herself that Dan is lucky to have found someone that is amazing like Megan. She's pretty and very down to earth. Someone that can takes care of Dan. "She's lucky" she said to herself looking at Megan who is whispering things to Dan's ears. They're perfect together.

"How did you guys know each other?" Megan asked. She's interested in knowing how a girl like Serena ends up with a guy like Hugo. He's rich no doubt but Serena deserved so much better.

"We met..." Serena said softly but was interrupted by Hugo. He doesn't care about Serena nor even acknowledge that Serena was about to speak.

"It's not epic but we met in Fiji, she was looking for her father and I was there at the right time. She didn't know that her father is actually in New York, so I helped her and things start from there and I just asked her to marry me last night." Hugo said proudly looking at Serena who was looking at Dan.

"OMG congratulation you guys!" Megan was excited for them. "Baby, did you hear that? Aren't you happy?" Megan asked Dan. He was not paying attention or tries to ignore the fact, but he caught something with what Hugo said earlier.

"Sorry, you said father?" Dan asked. "You found him?" looking straight at Serena.

"I didn't, but I found his son more like my half brother."

"When was this?" Dan asked.

"A few months after I left New York, about 6-7 months." Serena answered confused.

"Brunette hair, tall and wear glasses?" Dan asked again. Only this time he was sure he knows what he was talking about. Hugo and Megan were confused with Dan and Serena questions and answer session.

"Yes, how do you know?" Serena said. She wondered how Dan would know about this because no one knows except for Michael.

"Just a wild guess... Teriyaki Chicken anyone or cold sake?" Dan changed the subject again. "Waiter."

**RedVelvet nightclub, Midtown**

"Wow, its full house. How famous is he? And to pay $45, he must be really good" Serena said, impressed with the crowd. She looks around the club and saw everyone she knows. Jenny, Eric, Michael, Nate, Vanessa, Penelope, Hazel and Nelly Yuki was standing and waving at her. She approached them.

"You have no idea" Blair said following her from behind. Blair hates to admit that she even has Dan's singles in her Ipod. "He can't even sing" she murmured to herself.

"Serena, you came!" Vanessa said hugging her. She's very happy to see Serena here. It means a lot to Dan.

Dan took the stage and totally brought the house down. Everyone was singing and screaming his name. This is something about Dan that she didn't know, he's famous now and he has girls drooling all over him wanting to be his girlfriend. There was a girl who has a t-shirt with Dan's face all over, and there was this poster which said "DAN! WILL YOU MARRY ME?". Serena laughed to herself, all these girls won't have a chance, Dan is hers. "What am I talking about?" Serena knocked her head with her hand to reality.

She is just a good friend now to him, nothing more. He has Megan and they are much in love. At least Megan wants to try and fix things with Dan. She seems to be a nice girl. Serena looks at Blair and smile. After about an hour, the room lights deemed and everyone was focusing on Dan.

**_Please listen to this on youtube while reading.  
_**

(.com/watch?v=Ejmyr-IAmp8&feature=relatedb)

_**PLAY FROM HERE:**_

"This next song is a new song... I got inspired lately by a special someone" Dan said, sitting by his piano. Looking around the crowd and spotted Serena standing looking at him and he smiled. "I'm closing the night with it. You got your lighter and your cell phones. Light it up in the air" he said and starts playing. "There you go."

"Oh my god" Nate and Blair said it in unison, looking at each other. Shocked.

"What are you, oh my god about?" Blair asked Nate. She can feel the beat of the song, that this is a love song. It can't be for Megan, the beat is kinda mellow.

"I don't know anything about this song!" Nate said shocked. "I think it's for Serena." He explained pointing at Serena who was standing beside Vanessa and Chuck.

"This song is for Serena or Megan?" Eric said confused looking at Jenny who was literally in tears from the words and the song.

"Serena! Eric he still loves her?" Jenny said hugging Eric. This time everyone was looking at Serena.

"I can't do this, I need to go." Serena said, she turns her back from the stage. She can't look at Dan playing and serenading her. That's what his effect on her now.

"You've been running, S! Listen to what he has to say. I'm here with you." Blair said comforting her.

"We're here! You and Dan loves each other, don't deny it" Nate said clapped Serena's back and pointed the stage.

_**4:10 (time on video)**_

Serena turned back and faces Dan on the stage. He was looking straight at her. She shivers by his glance. Listening to the lyrics and she can't deny that she too feels the same way as Dan. Everyone from Eric to Blair was looking back and forward at Dan and Serena. At this moment, Serena wishes that life would be so easy but the fact it is not, it's hard. She's not in high school anymore and wonders why after so long, her feelings for Dan remain unchanged.

Serena ran out of the club, Dan catches her appearance. He gave a quick bow to everyone that came to his mini concert. He jumped from the stage, he don't know what to do but to catch Serena. He ignores his friends but he knows everyone should know what he sang, is dedicated to Serena. He didn't realise that his song was written to her until tonight. The melody, the lyrics and Serena just seem to linked.

"Serena, wait!" Dan yelled catches some breath and ran in front of Serena holding her with his hands "Just listen to me, please stop walking." Dan said looking straight into her eyes.

"What, Dan?

"I love you!" Dan confessed, he never felt so relief "I love you, I never stop loving you and I'm sorry if I ever did anything wrong to you, I need you."

"Just because you sang a song about me, you want me to fall all over you? That's not fair Dan!" Serena yelled, stepping a few stepped back from Dan "I'm with Hugo now."

"I wish I could tell you how I felt when you walk away from me" Dan yelled back at her, looking her straight into her eyes which is red.

"Why didn't you... I... I..."

"I couldn't find my way, I wish I could tell you that I'm feeling better every day and you walking away from me didn't hurt" Dan yelled back at Serena, his voice cracked, memories of the day she left fill in his brain once again.

"It is not that easy, Dan! We are not in high school" Serena said. She knows for a fact that she hurt Dan but she didn't know that he was hurt badly. "I am the one that should be saying sorry, why you are saying sorry."

"Because I love you... Maybe I said something that hurt you or did something that broke your heart. I know it is not easy, but we can do this together. Give us a chance, give me a chance." Dan said as he walk closer to Serena and grab her "Please? " he looks straight into Serena's eyes.

Nate, Vanessa, Blair, Chuck, Michael, Jenny and Eric were standing not so close to them but still they can hear everything as both of them were yelling and screaming at each other. Everyone was hoping that they will get back together, from all those arguments.

"I have to go" Serena let go of Dan and walk a few steps away from him but Dan grab her arms once again "Let me go Dan?" she screamed.

"No! I will never let you go again, I love you... I am still much in love with you and" Dan said loudly but Serena interrupted him with a slap on his face. She was crying and she slapped him and punched him over and over again.

"Do me a favour? Try to Look at the future, 20-30 years from now... if Hugo is what you can see, sitting beside you? I let you go... If you sees me, growing old with you... than stay with me?" Dan begged Serena, he wanted to cry as he begged and asked her a simple question.

"That's not fair." Serena yelled. The truth is, she can't answer, she's confused. She wants to be with Dan but she is with Hugo now.

"I lost you once; I can do it again this time if you want to go." Dan said softly.

"Let me go." Serena look up at Dan's face, she said it. She doesn't know what to say but that's the only words came out from her. Her limo was waiting beside the road. She looks at Dan who was looking down at his shoe. She wanted to say something, "Dan." She said sympathetically.

"... Go..." Dan said softly, he was stunned but looks at Serena with a smile. He can't fight it, tears starts coming out from his eyes.

Dan walked away from her, He walk straight towards where everyone was standing and didn't say anything. He didn't smile nor acknowledge the facts; everyone was looking at what just happened.

"Dan" Blair said to stop Dan from walking but he didn't stop. She understands what's going through Dan's mind now. "I'll go to Serena and you go to Dan" Blair insisted on Nate and Michael to follow Dan. As she pointed to Dan, she heard girls screaming and was yelling Dan's name. Everyone rushed to see Dan. "What's going on here?" Michael said pushing some of the girls aside. He was shocked...

**Hey guys, I've been updating 3 episodes in one week. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review please. That will help me write more, to know that people love the plot and my story. More to come, I sure. Share your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sloan-Memorial Hospital, Upper East Side**

"I'm scared." Serena confessed to Blair and Vanessa. Somehow she blamed herself for Dan's accident.

"It's not your fault, S." Blair said try to calm her down. "He was being noble."

"How long has Dan been in the emergency room?" Megan rushed from the information counter to the emergency room. "How long!" She screamed to the nurses for an answer but she didn't get any.

"About 3 hours." Nate clapped her from behind and led her the way to everyone. "We just have to wait and see."

"How could this happen?" She demanded for an explanation. "V? Michael? Eric? Serena? What happen?" She hit the wall while asking each of them for an answer.

"He... I..." Serena wanted to explain but was hesitate.

"He wanted to save a boy from crossing the road but he got hit by a truck instead." Blair explained to Megan. Looking around at everyone who's there and look straight to Megan again "I'm sorry but..."

"Anyone of you is Humphrey's family?" A doctor said while walking straight to everyone. "We need to talk for a minute." Everyone was looking at each other but none of them are family. Megan was the only one who was allowed to go into the emergency room. Panic and tension was filling the waiting room. After 30 minutes, Megan came out from the room, crying.

"He's alright." Megan said crying looking around the room, not wanting to tell the exact detail.

"OMG, he's alright!" Serena said to herself, she was so happy that Dan's alright.

"But he is still lifeless, he'll be using the oxygen supply and..." She starts to cry again "I'm sorry, I have to go" she picked out her bag and left the room.

**Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, Hugo's room**

"Hey babe, you're still with Blair?" Hugo asked.

"Ok, it's alright... Don't worry... I understand, LA is good..."

"I forgot to give the extra key to the concierge."

"Ok, love you babe. Bye!" Hugo said while a small smile.

"I guess my money printer is pretty occupied?" Hugo said to a girl who was already half naked on the bed.

"Only you... me... and us..." Grabbing the girl up and led her to the wall.

**Outside Sloan-Memorial Hospital, Upper East Side**

"Hey... He's going to be okay." Serena walked closer to Megan. She was crying outside the hospital. She can't help her feelings, Serena knows Megan loves Dan and he meant a lot to her. Dan meant a lot to Serena too. Serena handed Megan with a cup of hot coffee and sat beside her.

"I know he is but I just felt bad" Megan confessed and turned her body to faced Serena "I was about to break up with him and tell him that I found another guy... that I'm going to leave... and it's not because of him, it is just because it doesn't feel the same anymore, we've grown apart." Megan said softly. "I'm a bad person!"

Serena was shocked to hear what Megan just said. She too did something bad to Dan, broke his heart again. She always thought that Megan and Dan was the perfect couple, the way they look at each other, the way they laugh towards each other's joke but she was wrong. Serena hugged Megan. That's all she can do.

"You're not a bad person Megan and Dan can understand if you tell him" Serena said smiling at Megan.

"Was it like this with you and Dan? When you were planning to break up with him?" Megan asked. She knew it all along but she just doesn't want everything to be awkward.

"You knew?" Serena said shocked.

"Of course I do, give me some credit... I'm not a dumb model, I graduated from NYU" Megan answered. "I just told you a secret, tell me at least something? All I know is, you're his first love"

"It was different." Serena admitted looking at Megan. She doesn't feel comfortable in confessing her real feeling about Dan. "What are you going to do now?" Serena asked Megan.

"I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning to Singapore, I guess I will tell Dan later." Megan said. "Or could you help me and let him know?" She asked Serena to do it for her. "I can't face Dan, he is still unconscious and for me to look at him like that, I will be sad. Please Serena?" She begged.

Serena didn't say anything. She wanted to help Megan but in the same time, she couldn't do it. "I don't think I should." Serena speaks out.

"I already left him a note in his room earlier before this mess came about, so please help me. I love him but I can't do this anymore." Megan said begging Serena to help her. "I know that you are very important to him." She hugged Serena and leave but Serena stops her.

"I was in love with Dan too, he's my first love and nothing could ever change that but I had to do something for me, and I don't want him to get hurt... So I broke it up with him." She explained, she looked straight at Megan and smiled.

**Hospital Cafeteria**

"I always wanted to ask, what really happen between Serena and Dan?" Eric asked everyone, but was looking at Blair and Michael to tell him. He never really understood what happen. Dan and his sister were beyond alright but they broke up without any explanation.

"None of us really know what happen." Blair said softly "but the only one knows for sure is Michael" she look straight at Michael.

"First, I tell you that Serena is still in love with Dan but in denial. Second, she will let you know somehow why" Michael explained. As he wanted to say more, Serena walked in.

"Hey guys, I just talked to the nurse. She said, he won't wake up until tomorrow or the day after" Serena announced it to all her friends.

"Where's Megan?" Nate asked, he was looking outside the waiting room but she is not there. "Is she inside with Dan? And you sound happy? What Happen?"

"Happy? How can I be happy when I still blamed myself for what just happen to Dan?" Serena said hitting Nate on his shoulder.

"Guess, we better go home because it's late. By the way, who's taking care of Dan tomorrow?" Vanessa asked. "I can come in the morning before work."

"I can be here after 5" Jenny said.

"I'll take the night shift" Serena said looking around at everyone. "Megan will not be here and Hugo is in LA. So I have time."

"B, I don't feel like going home. Do you want to stay with me in Hugo's suite? We can stay in the connecting room?" Serena asked Blair. She doesn't feel like going home to the apartment. Memories of Dan are around her room. She just wants to get some rest and think.

**Dan's hospital room, first day**

"Serena? You were supposed to take care of him at night, right?" Vanessa said shocked. She knows that Serena wanted to take care of Dan at night, but she's here early in the morning and she doesn't look so good. "Are you ok?"

"Do you know what happen to Megan?" Serena asked Vanessa but she just nodded and didn't say anything. "I just don't understand, why? They look so much in love?" Serena said confused.

"I guess, Dan never really invested as much in this relationship and Megan... well, she's with that guy from 90210 or something... did you read the gossip column lately?" Vanessa answered, walking straight to Serena and handed her with a huge envelope. Serena opened it and was shocked to see Dan's x-tray. Both of them look at each other, not wanting to say more.

"He can't hear us right?" Serena said while putting the envelope down at the table and looks at Dan "no matter what I do, I never can get him out of my head." Serena confessed.

"But you clearly rejected him, when he was pouring his heart out to you?" Vanessa said not noticing that the door was open and Blair just walked in.

"You will never understand, Vanessa!" Blair said raising her eyebrow to Serena. She knows that Serena would be here. "You left your phone and your purse." Walking towards Serena and handed it to her.

"V, I'm going to take care of him the whole day alright. You can get some rest" Serena demanded and smile.

"Are you sure about this? Hugo is going to be mad... Hello! Dan is your ex boyfriend and you're taking care of him" Vanessa said.

"Just do what she wants Brooklyn!" Blair yelled. Looking at Vanessa and pointing to the door. "She just needs some time with Dan."

"V, I just want to take care of him" Serena said hugging Vanessa before she leaves. "Can't you be nice to Vanessa? Be nice to her B" Serena said.

"I will." Blair said smiling but was busy texting everyone.

**Meet me at Dan's apartment at 3PM, Urgent! ,B.**

**  
Dan's apartment**

Everyone was at Dan's apartment. He is sharing it with Nate for a while since Nate's loft is being renovated. Dan has achieved so much since Serena left him. The house is really nice for a bachelor.

"Cabbage patch stays here?" Chuck said looking around at the apartment. He was impressed.

"What are you doing here? And what is the big emergency?" Nate asked. "Everyone is here, so speak up?" Nate was annoyed of Blair who was still looking around the house. Practically checking every detail of the apartment and she really like it here, it's cosy.

"Serena and Hugo, Dan and Megan emergency" Blair finally speaks up. Finally sat down at the dining table and continue talking and roughing a plan. "So are we clear?" looking at everyone.

"Wow, I really didn't know that it will be this complicated" Vanessa said. "I'm in." Everyone is in with Blair.

**Dan's hospital room, 2****nd**** day**

"So are we still on for this plan?" Nate asked Vanessa. She was busy wiping Dan's face with wet cloth, and nodded to Nate for agreement.

"I still can't believe that Dan is still like this?" Vanessa said, looking at Nate.

"I know, but he is badly injured... and hello! Blair." Nate didn't finish his sentence when Blair came in with lunch on her hand. "Thank you!"

"Serena will be here at around 3pm, I asked her to sleep and let us take care of Dan, but she refuses to hear me out." Blair said annoyed with Serena who is being hard to herself lately.

"Oh, I don't think she'll be coming!" Michael interrupted everyone. "Lily just got back and I told her to spend some quality time with her mum. I'll take care of Dan" he said softly pointing at Dan.

At that exact moment, Dan woke up from his coma but didn't say a word to everyone. He was still wondering where he is and what happen to him. He kept quiet and ears' dropping while everyone is talking. They keep on talking for 40 minutes, and all the information is making Dan confuse.

"I know! I don't understand why, Serena is still with that ass. He practically cheated on her thousand times and still she is with him. Why can't she be with Dan? He always will love her!" Nate said confused.

"Hugo knows a lot about Serena's dad and Brian! If she ever leaves him, he will tell the whole world about Serena's story." Blair explained "that's the reason why she left New York and Dan" she elaborates looking at Dan.

"Brian? Serena's half brother?" Vanessa confused "She rejected Dan on purpose".

Blair nodded looking at everyone who was still shocked by Blair's story. Dan is shocked too; he didn't know what to do. He made up his mind to stay quiet until they leave him alone. He needs to digest the information.

**Dan's hospital room, 3 days later**

"I'm sorry" Serena whispered. She brushed Dan's hair with her fingers. He looked so settled and calm. "I know I hurt you many times and I'm sorry. You're a fool, you could have been killed."

"You know that I can hear, right?" Dan said softly and opened his eyes to look at Serena "I'm not dead yet" He said sarcastically but realised that she don't deserved to be treated badly. Everything that Dan heard yesterday was still playing in his mind.

"When did you? How did you?" Serena was shocked. It has been 3 days since the accident and Dan was still lifeless. "Earth to Dan!" she said softly.

"I'm not dead, do you want me to be?" Dan asked looking at Serena. He can see that she is still shocked but he act cool.

"No!"

"Why? Do you still care about me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think I'm a fool?"

"Yes!"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes!" Serena said, and realised she was tricked by Dan with all those questions. She was still shocked with Dan awakening and Dan is making small jokes and practically trick her in saying she loves him.

"Gotcha!" Dan said smiling. "Kidding" looking straight into Serena's eyes with his tongue out. He didn't mean it, he just want to make Serena laugh.

"I prefer you not talking! And..." She said with a smirk, she pushed her index finger at Dan's bruises. She smiled at him.

"Owwww... are you crazy!" Dan screamed. "That hurt!" his mouth is still wide open looking at Serena.

"Since you woke up and call me crazy, I'm going home" She said softly, she took her things and walked a few step away from Dan's bed.

"Wait!" Dan said begging. "Stay with me... I can't move and I am hungry. Will you help me?" He asked with a frown.

"Sure!" Serena smiled. "Since you begged. Take back what you said earlier about me being crazy" She said and giggled.

"I'm sorry, you're not crazy." Dan said softly with puppy dog eyes "and I'm sorry about the other night... it won't happen again"

"Good!" Serena said looking at him "I'm sorry too." She wanted to tell him about Megan but looking at Dan, she just doesn't have the heart to tell him now. She's blessed that Dan is alright and they are not fighting anymore. She can't believe how much she misses him, just the way he stares at her or talk to her.

"What?" Dan asked looking at Serena. She was staring at him.

"Nothing" Serena said biting her lips and smile.

* * *

Hi Friends,

Please review, so I know how many readers out there, I appreciate it a lot. Sorry for the hassle. For returning readers, I hope I do justice in this chapter and for new readers, hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Next chapter: **_Serena is falling slowly...._


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan's apartment, Saturday**

"I'm sorry about Megan, I know how much you love her" Serena said quickly before putting down her handbag on the chair. Dan's apartment is well taken care and there were picture frames with Megan in it. She knows that Dan really do care for Megan.

"It's alright, at least this time I have prepared myself for it" he said looking at Serena. "She'll be happier with him" Dan said mellow looking at Megan's picture on the fridge. "I didn't really put much effort in this relationship, especially for the second trial" he said smiling.

"You look so happy beside her" she said walking towards Dan. There were 4 pictures of Dan and Megan on the fridge. She can't deny her feelings when she looks at Megan, she wishes that it is her beside Dan. Dan turned to face Serena and just smile.

It has been 2 weeks since the accident, Dan's health has been progressing but he still can't walk that well, he need assistance some times to move and do some stuff. After a few hours Serena excuse herself to go and meet Blair for dinner.

"Are you sure, you're going to be alright?" Serena asked looking at Dan who was still struggling with his steps.

"Yah, I'm alright..." Dan said smiling "Go and have fun with Hugo"

**Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, Hugo's room**

"I want a break up!" Serena said furiously looking at Hugo who was flipping channels after channels. He straight away look at Serena with a grin of anger.

"Are you kidding, me?" He said softly while walking towards Serena. He holds Serena tightly, hurting her.

"It hurts, let me go Hugo!" Serena yelled pushing Hugo away from her but he is too strong.

"I told you sweetheart, you break up with me! I tell the whole world about your lovely little secret" Hugo said forcing his nails harder that he knows it's going to leave a mark.

"Please, just break up with me. I know you don't love me, and you practically have someone else!" Serena said begging.

"It won't happen, I still want you" He said kissing her, but Serena pushed him away. He tried harder to kiss her, this time he grab her by her waist and slap her face. "Shut up!" he said furiously kissing her. He grabs her and push her against the bed. He didn't even care, that Serena was crying, but she can't do anything about it. She can't deny that Hugo is just some jerk using her for her money and fortune.

**Blair's apartment, Tuesday**

"I'm going to call the cops, he can't do this to you S!" Blair said, shocked by what happen to Serena. She was hit by Hugo and abused by him. "You were raped by him too!"

"He's my boyfriend, how can that be a raped case?" Serena defended Hugo, although she knows that it was wrong of him to do it.

"He forced you in doing something you don't want to do, right?" Blair said raising an eye brow looking at Serena. "He cant keep on doing this to you, you don't love him. He is just using you."

"I know, I need a break from the city. Would you come with me?" Serena asked Blair to accompany her for a vacation. She needs a break from the city, and everyone that knows her.

"You should tell Dan about our plan vacation, you don't want him to think something else right?" Blair suggested.

"I can't go, look at me B" Serena pointed at her face and cuts on her arms but Blair is not taking a no for an answer.

"Serena, it's alright... No one will know, plus it is dark there" Blair said convincing Serena to go. "It's Michael's last night here, and he's your friend. Don't you want to go?" Blair begged.

"Okay, but if anyone ask me about what happen... can you help me to cover the story B?" Serena begged Blair. She knows that no one cares about her as much as Dan, and Dan will probably be the first to ask her about what happen.

"Okay" Blair agreed.

**Butter Restaurant, night**

"You do know that it's dark here, right?" Dan teased Serena who was still wearing her sunglasses. "Take it off, you look like a fool" he smiled and reached to take off her glasses and was shocked. "What happen"

"Nothing ok" Serena demanded that nothing is wrong, but she knows Dan won't leave her alone with that kind of answer. "I was cleaning up my room, I felt down and hit the edge of my bed" she said looking at Dan.

"Are you sure?" Dan suspected something is wrong, he hold Serena's hand and pointed at the bruises, which is a mark from a hard grip.

"Leave it, Humphrey! She said nothing right?" Blair said trying to change the subject from Dan, "Lets eat!"

"Serena, you don't look so good?" Nate insisted that Serena tell them what happen. "This is not some small fall, your room is well carpeted"

"I was careless, I hit my face and what is the big deal?" Serena said furiously. She don't know what else to say. She look around the table and everyone is giving her sad look. "Guys please, nothing happen ok!" she insisted.

"Where's Hugo? He's not joining us tonight?" Dan asked, just wondering where he is.

"He's not invited" Michael said coyly. "I don't really like him" He said, he knows that Serena was abused by Hugo. Hugo never really loves Serena, only Serena can't see that all these while. She tried to love him but Hugo always let her down.

**Dan's apartment, Thursday**

"You look beautiful" Dan said complimenting Serena. "How was your dinner with Hugo?" he asked as he can sense that Serena is not in a good mood.

"What happen between us, Dan?" Serena asked Dan. She knows it was her fault that she left New York but she can't remember what the main reason why she left. "Was it Gossip Girl?" she's confused.

"What happen between us, as what Gossip Girl said" Dan said "she said, we're a bad combination... parents, half brother, On again off again relationship" Dan pointed out the subject to Serena.

"We're not a bad combination... It was just bad timing" Serena said sadly looking straight into Dan's eyes. "We were young to be serious"

"Young love" Dan replied looking at the surroundings "you and I... we were real and serious" he continued talking. "Not a bad combination at all... and you're right... it was bad timing" Dan said agreeing to what Serena just said earlier.

"It was" Serena said, she knows how it felt so right to be with Dan. All those on again and off again relationship with him were real and there is nothing in this world that she wants more than to be with Dan.

"I promise, I will never force you to be with me again. I'm sorry" Dan said raised up his right hand and promise Serena. "Best friends, ok?" Dan smiled

Serena has nothing else to say, she is the one who were pushing Dan when he poured out his heart to her. She nodded and smile to what Dan just said.

"Look at your guitar score, I beat you with a few thousand points!" Dan said proudly looking at Serena.

"I was not paying attention Mister, give me the guitar... Guitar Hero is my thing Dan! Wait and see..." Serena look at Dan and smile. Dan always know how to make her feel alright again, she was all sad before but now, it feels good. She was concentrating on her game when...

"Happy Birthday, Serena" Dan said, looking at Serena and handed her a birthday gift. She stop playing and shocked. "You can open it at home"

"But my birthday is next week?" Serena said confused. She didn't expect that Dan would give her something now.

"Blair told me that, you're going to Rome and Paris for 3 weeks... I want to give you something early" Dan said, holding a medium cupcake with a candle on top "Make a wish." He smiled. He loves seeing Serena like this, so graceful and happy. He knows about Hugo, but he can't do anything since Serena didn't do anything.

"Thank you so much... you're a good guy Dan!" Serena said smiling, she don't know what to say. She just wants to do things right, but Dan looks so good tonight. "Any girl would be lucky to have you" she confessed.

"Guess you're lucky, you're my friend." Dan said softly, that is all they are right now. A friend, he promised to himself and to her that he won't force Serena in loving him.

"I guess I am!" Serena smiled. She took a small bite of the cupcake and wanted to say something when Dan pushed the cupcake straight to her face. "Oh no you didn't" Serena said furiously but was smiling.

"I did!" Dan nodded and ran for his life around the living room, but stop at the dining table when he realised that his legs is still in pain "white flag... white flag..." she said smiling at Serena.

"Good!" Serena said walking towards him. She just loves being with Dan, it feels so right to be with him. "Your leg is still in pain mister!" She kicked his leg softly, and smile with her tongue out playfully.

"Owwwwww..." Dan yelled but he knows he deserved it. He just smiled.

**Dan's apartment, 3 weeks later**

"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?" Nate said, surprised by her presence. "Blair, you're here too?"

"Didn't you get my text?" Blair said, looking at Nate furiously. "I texted you about an hour ago, and you didn't check?" Blair said while giving him a nudge.

"You text him" Serena said, confused. Nate were checking his cell phone and Blair were looking around the house from outside. "I'm going to see Dan in his room" Serena said.

"He's not in!" Nate said looking at Blair straight away when he heard Dan's name came out from Serena's mouth. "You can come again later" while pushing Serena out again from the apartment.

"I heard his voice in the room" Serena said confused. Something is not right, she knows it but didn't say anything. All she wanted to do is to see Dan, she had gone for 3 weeks on a holiday with Blair.

"I'm sure it is just the radio" Blair defended Nate and shook her head. Watching as Serena rushed inside the house towards Dan's room.

Serena opened Dan's door to find out that he is not alone in the room, he were with a girl. She's pretty, tall, blonde and sexy. Dan was doing something on his desk with his Mac book while the girl was laying down on Dan's couch. They were both, caught off guard. "I'm sorry!" Serena said leaving Dan looking shocked.

"Let's go B!" Serena said pulling Blair out the apartment but Dan was running towards Serena and pulled her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just walk in on you!" Serena said smiling at Dan.

"Can you please stop walking, my legs are still in pain Serena" Dan said struggling to breathe. They were outside Dan's apartment, Some neighbours was looking at Dan and Serena, but left it is as that. Blair left Serena with Dan and show herself in the apartment again. "Hey! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Dan asked worriedly "Is this about Hugo again?"

"No, it's not about him" Serena said looking down at her stilettos, she doesn't know how to tell Dan about it. She didn't realise how much it hurts to see him again like that with another girl. She got all jealous.

"What's wrong" Dan said, pulling himself closer to Serena. He put his hands on her shoulder and raise Serena's chin up so he could see her face. "Tell me, what's wrong" he said worried.

"I... I..." Serena struggling to say what's on her mind, she look Dan straight into his brown clear eyes and got lost for a moment. "I still love you!" She confessed and pushed Dan aside. She knows that Dan would never love her after what she had done and the girl in his room, just explained how he moved on after Megan. She rushed towards the lift but Dan hold the door before it closes.

**Inside the lift**

"You're just going to leave Blair?" Dan asked trying to break the silent between them. He was caught off guard again, twice tonight by Serena.

"That's not a problem, she knows her way home!" she answered furiously, crossing her hands.

"Look, I'm shocked okay... You just walked in my room and now you said you love me?" Dan said softly.

"Yah, you should go up again to your new girlfriend in your room" Serena said furiously, she just hated to fact that Dan is with someone else now. "You should go up again, let me press your level number again. As she was deep in her thoughts and was not paying attention to Dan, he pulled her close for a deep kiss and placed his hands around her waist.

"I am still in love with you too" Dan said smiling, kissing Serena lightly on her nose.

"I thought you have a new girl friend?" She said confused.

"She's my editor, I'm working on my new book" He smiled largely. "Are you jealous?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head to say no. "So, she can be my girl friend?" he asked.

"No, she can't be your girl friend!" she said pulled away from Dan but still smiling. "Because I don't approve of her" she said playfully.

"Oh, I didn't know that I was supposed to ask for an approval? So who will be my girlfriend? Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen, do you have any clue?" Dan asked softly.

"Me!" She pushed her body against his once again and kiss him lightly on his lips. She just love the smell of Dan, and how playful he can be.

"Oh really?" Dan asked mischievously with squinty eyes. The lift door opens and both of them still in their own world. Serena pulled Dan's hand to go out from the lift and to go to the pool area outside.

"Where were we?" Serena asked pushing her body against Dan's once again and wrapped her arms around him. She lean closer to Dan for another light kiss.

"That you want to kiss me even more" Dan said seductively to Serena's ears, and hugged her closer. He knows what's going to happen next.

"Dan! Hugo and I..." Serena didn't finish talking when Dan pulled away and put his index finger on her lips and hugged her once again. She didn't mind it at all, all she wants is to be close to Dan. He is still the only guy that can make her feel safe.

"We deal with him together, I promise" Dan said softly into Serena's ears. "I love you!" he said while kissing her ears.

* * *

As promised, Serena and Dan. How was it? Hope it's alright. I had a blast writing it and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did. Read and Review, I appreciate it. Any suggestions for next chapter is welcome, I will give credit for it. Thank. Sub-plot is up to you. I promise it wont take that long for the next chap to be up. I know the plot, only up to you guys now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sloan-Memorial Hospital**

"How is everything with you, any sickness lately?" Dr Jeda asked Dan, looking at his x-ray on the machine.

"Well, I've been having some headaches and flu this couple of days" Dan answered rubbing his forehead "but that's all, I can't recall... and I get tried easily" he explained.

"I need you to do more check-up, ICG later... do you have time?" he said facing Dan who was sitting and was confused with all the questions from her "You got hit badly and the impact... just do the check-up Dan!" he wanted to say a lot more but when he look at Dan, he just keep it as a secret, for now.

"Is there something wrong, with me?" Dan asked concern, he knows something is wrong. The way Dr Dave looked at him, as though he is going to die. "Tell me!" he demanded for an answer.

"Go and do your ICG, the results will be out by tomorrow... I let you know by than" Dr Jeda asked politely and smiled.

**Butter Restaurant, night. **

"When are you going to stop seeing Hugo, S" Blair asked looking at Serena who was busy texting and not paying any attention to everyone at the table. "S!"

"I can't just break up with him!" she said looking up at everyone "He has dirt on my family, and the only way that I can make him shut up is to still be with him!" Serena explained.

"But what about Dan? You guys are back together right?" Vanessa asked, she knows that Serena and Dan have been seeing each other for awhile now. She has been coming over to Dan's apartment mostly everyday and not to mention sleepovers. "He knows that you're with Hugo?"

"He does, and I respect him for being so understanding about this although it is not fair for Dan!" Serena answered softly. "but I don't know what else to do" she said looking embarrassed as everyone is looking at her. She knows by fact that Dan doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Where is Dan, anyway?" Chuck asked.

"He's at home, he got some work to do" Serena answered, she just ordered some take-out for Dan. "As a matter of fact, I need to see him" she smiled.

"You're not going to sleep over again, are you?" Nate teased looking at Serena. "Because, you really need to gain more energy and put some sound proof now since you're dating Dan again" he smile.

"HA-HA... funny!" Serena said blushed.

"Oh god, too much information..." Blair said dryly. "Every night? Really, S?" Blair can't help but ask.

"Shut up!" Serena is blushing even more.

"No wonder, someone is glowing!" Vanessa teased Serena.

"That's it! I'm leaving... bye" she said grabbing her handbag and leave. She is not angry at her friends, she knows that she is happy with Dan in her life and she is glowing.

**Dan's apartment**

"Hi, Babybo0obo0o" Serena walked into his room looking beautiful and breathtaking as ever. She walked straight to Dan who was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, and hugged him from behind kissing his neck.

"You're excited" looking at Serena from the mirror. She was biting her lips and placed her face on his shoulder. It was picture perfect moment, he just love the way they are right now. "You smell so good" said smiling as Serena. He turned his body to face hers, and placed his hands around her waist. "I'm glad you're here!" he kissed her forehead.

"You're so warm!" Serena said curious. He just had a shower and now he is sweating again. "Are you sick?" she placed her hand on his forehead for a few second, she shook her head. "You are!"

"I am not" he demanded. He knows that his body has been weak for a couple of days but he just not want it to be a big deal. "I'm okay, it is just hot in here" he said raising his eyebrow looking at Serena with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Dan I am serious, did you go to the doctor?" Serena said pushing him away as he was kissing Serena all over her face. She's concerned about his health. She can't deny that Dan is only wearing his towel and she is turned-on by him but his health is all she could think about now.

"I will tomorrow, I promise!" he pushed his body against Serena. She doesn't want Serena to know that he did go to see his doctor today. It's not important, he is okay. "but you can be my doctor, now?" Dan said softly into Serena's ear with his hand slowly taking off her cardigan.

"Oh really?" she giggled looking at Dan who was too eager to take her cardigan off.

"You're sexy..." he said while kissing her "and amazing" trying to unbutton her jeans while kissing her lips "and I want you" pulling her jeans down while he squat down while pulling it down.

"Dan" she swallowed, she placed her hands on Dan's head and pulling his hair, as she wants him to come up. She just wants to kiss him, and touch his muscular body. He was kissing her slowly from her panties to her neck. That is making her go wild.

They were in Dan's bathroom, making love and enjoying each other. Nothing has changed; the desire of wanting to be together is still much there. Dan is the only guy that always makes her feel pretty and deserving; Serena will always be the one that can get him to his natural high. Serena collapsed onto his shoulder with her legs still wrapped around him. They stayed like that for a few moments both breathing in and out. They're aware that, the bathroom is not the most comfortable place to make love, but to be together. It feels right, no matter where they are.

"Are you staying over?" Dan asked stroking Serena's hair.

"I don't know I might not" She said looking at Dan. She wants to stay but she has been sleeping with Dan for awhile now and she just don't want Hugo to find out about Dan.

"Okay, I understand... I walk you home, alright?" Dan kissed Serena on her cheek, not wanting to argue.

"No, it's okay... my driver will pick me up here" Serena got up and pick her clothes up from the floor. "There's food in the kitchen"

**Waldorf-Astoria, Hugo's hotel**

Serena opened the hotel door, to find out that Hugo was waiting for her furiously in the hotel room. He was looking straight to her, she didn't want to say anything bad to Hugo. She just put her handbag down and led herself to the bathroom.

"Wait, where did you go? Hugo asked, he got up from the chair and walk closer towards Serena. "You smell like, a guy!" he asked.

"What? Are you crazy? I was with everyone at Butter, remember?" Serena defended herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, but now he put his hand on Serena's waist. Forcing her to kiss him but Serena pushed him away.

"You're wasted!" Serena said disgust by Hugo's breath, he is always an alcoholic.

"I saw Megan today at Abercrombie & Fitch! She said she's going to meet Dan tomorrow" Hugo said with a smirk "thought you want to know, she also said something about Dan went for a check-up this morning" he pushed Serena to the wall.

"What's that got to do with me?" Serena asked, keeping herself together and not giving Hugo any reaction that she is jealous. "Obviously they got thing to talk about"

"Now, go get me some coffee downstairs?" Hugo demanded and pushed her against the wall again. "I mean it, you're late and you should buy me some food while you're getting my coffee" he insists.

"I am not your maid, if you're hungry... go down and get something to eat!" Serena said furiously.

"GO DOWN AND GET SOMETHING FOR ME, BITCH!" Hugo yelled at Serena and slap her on her face. "Now, go!" he took her handbag and shove it to her, pushing her out of the room.

**Dan and Serena's conversation via phone**

"Hey!" Dan answered.

"Were you at the doctor today?" she asked without even saying hello to Dan.

"I was, but it was nothing"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, how it can be nothing, what did the doctor said?" Serena demanded for an answer.

"Baby... Sweetheart"

"Don't you dare change the subject Dan!" Serena said furiously.

"It was about my x-ray, he said I need to take more vitamins and eat a lot more protein... it will take a few more months before I fully recover..." Dan lied.

"Are you sure that's all?" Serena asked, she's not angry anymore but she can't help herself to ask Dan about Megan. "What about Megan?"

"What about her?" Dan asked confused.

"She's back, and are you going to meet her?"

"I'm just going to give her some stuff back, and maybe for lunch tomorrow. I promise you, nothing is going on okay" Dan assured Serena that nothing is going on between him and Megan.

"I trust you!"

"And I love you" Dan said softly. He was coughing but every time he does, he will put the phone far from his mouth.

"You have to go for a check up again on your fever and your flu, Dan!" Serena insists.

"Okay, I will...Go to bed alright, it's late?"

"Okay, I love you... and please let me know what the doctor say" Serena said.

"Don't worry, I love you too"

**Dante's Diner, brunch (the next day)  
**

"Hi, Dan" Megan greeted Dan who was just walked in to the restaurant, looking lively. She is shocked to see that Dan is actually happy and not broody anymore.

"Hey..." he said looking at Megan. He sat down opposite her, she's always so pretty but nothing about her that can be compared to Serena. They're two separate beauties and only Serena has the key to his heart. "This is some of your stuff, just thought you want to have it" handed it to her.

"Straight to the point..." Megan teased. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for being nice... I was at the hos... nevermind, I'm here now right?" Dan said stirring his coffee, looking straight to Megan who was staring at him. "What?"

"You seem so happy now, are you seeing someone?" Megan said observing Dan, he has that certain glow on his face.

"Not seeing anyone at the moment" he lied. No one besides their friends should know that he has been seeing Serena. He start to cough again, and this time drop of blood keep on coming out from his mouth.

"Dan, are you okay?" Megan ask worried. She handed him with more napkins.

"I am..." he lied again, smiling at Megan but was stunned to see Hugo and Serena "Hi guys" he waved.

"Do you want to join us?" Megan asks looking at Serena and Hugo. There was a shot of jealousy in Dan's eyes but Megan ignored it.

"You guys are back together?" Hugo asked looking at Dan and Megan. He can sense that Serena is not comfortable being at the same table with Dan, especially when Megan is here too.

"No, we're not... just catching up!" she said looking at Dan, who was still covering his mouth with napkins "we need to go to the doctor, Dan" she whispered.

"Are you guys coming to Lily's Annual Charity Ball?" Hugo asked.

"What ball?" Dan asked confused, looking at Serena. She didn't say anything about any ball, she didn't even tell him that she was going out with Hugo today. Some things never change.

"This charity event, pretty stupid and useless" Serena said looking at Dan. She knows that Dan is angry at her.

"And you're going?" he asked pointing at Hugo. Serena told him, that Hugo is out of town and she is not in a good terms with him.

"Of course, I am... I'm her fiancé man!" He said kissing Serena's cheek.

"Right, I am sorry..." He said shocked, he look at Serena with anger runs through his face. "Congratulation..." said dryly.

"You should come to the ball, its tonight! I'm going to announce my engagement" Hugo said proudly.

"It's pretty dry event, Dan! There's no point of going..." Serena said trying to convince Dan not to go, she gave Dan a apologetic face but he was to angry to notice.

"I'll be there!" Dan smirked smiling "text me the address... I have to go" Dan said, looking at Megan "we have to go"

"Alright, see you tonight?" Hugo asked Dan again for confirmation.

"You bet!" Dan said and leaves. He is full of anger now, he had nothing to say to Serena.

* * *

Hi friends,

Please _**read and review**_ as usual, so I know if you guys like this chapter. I really appreciate all your words of appreciation regarding my story, _**thank you**_ from the bottom of my heart. Next update will be up soon, less than a week. I promise. It's halfway done.

**Next update**: _Brawl_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sloan Memorial Hospital**

"Did you manage to get hold of Mr. Humphrey for me?" Dr. Jeda asked his secretary. He needs to get hold of Dan urgently.

"No doctor, I've tried calling him since an hour ago but he didn't pick it up" said the secretary.

"Try again! I need to see him today" he said worriedly while holding Dan's private and confidential files, which consists of the new scanning he did yesterday.

**Central Park, the Pond**

Megan and Dan walked away from the Diner only to find themselves walking to Central Park. It's lovely here, so many young couples around and a lot of activities but none of them were saying anything to each other. Megan kept on looking at Dan, but his mind was somewhere else. She knows that Dan is thinking about Serena, but she can't deny her feelings about Dan's health. He's pale and not as healthy looking as he is.

"You still love her, don't you?" Megan asked Dan, walking beside him while he was staring at scenery. She knows that Dan is not paying attention to her since they left the diner.

"Some people work things out and some people just make their biggest mistakes of their life Dan" Megan explained.

"It's different between us" Dan answered staring at the pond. "Small things that I do, she will never know" he said looking at Megan.

"I don't follow" Megan said confused.

"Do you love her?" Megan asked again and this time Dan nodded. She can only smile; she knows that Serena will always be in Dan's heart. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dan finally said something.

"But when I was with you, I gave my very best and trust me, I do love you... I tried" Dan said apologetically.

"I know" she said smiling. She loves Dan and she knows how much Dan had tried to give their love a try, she did too. "To make you feel better, I can sense that Serena was jealous when she saw us together!" Megan giggled.

"She knows that I'm going to see you this morning" Dan said. "We're... sort of seeing each other but not really" he tried to make sense of his words but he just couldn't.

"Wait, she is with Hugo and you too?" Megan chocked. "DAN!"

They walked from Upper East Side to Upper West Side, just to take away the pressure from their minds. It's time for both to go on their own ways before the ball.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Dan said confirming the time, she nodded and smile.

"Dan! Go to the doctor please..." Megan said holding his arm and gave him a very serious face. He only smiled.

"I'm not going to die..." Dan said jokingly. "At least not yet!" he said softly, he thank himself that Megan didn't hear what he just said.

**Dan's Apartment**

"Hey man, someone called you from UCLA hospital" Nate said.

"Oh really, what did they say?" Dan asked awkwardly.

"I can't recall, but he said call back... you know someone from LA? Nate asked

"Some old friend thanks... I'm going to get ready for the ball" Dan said walking to his room.

"You're going to the ball? With who?" Nate asked curiously.

"I am last minute thing... with Megan" he answered. "As friends" he said knowing that Nate going to ask why Megan and are they back together.

"You're going right?" Dan asked.

"Of course"

**Serena's family loft**

"Mom, Dan is coming for the ball later!" Serena informing her mom that, Dan is coming and she knows that lily will ask her questions with Dan's name.

"Dan Humphrey?" Lily said confused. "You are not with him, are you?

"I'm not..." Serena lied, looking straight at her mum and smile. She can see Eric and Chuck smiling at her.

"But I wish I am" Serena confessed.

"Oh dear, you're with Hugo now... he loves you" Lily said shocked at what she just heard from Serena. She knows how Serena is and what Dan means to her.

"He has some agenda up his sleeves... I can smell his mind!" Chuck said from across the room. He walked into the conversation. "I don't know if you know this sis but Hugo is a bad ass" tapping Serena's shoulder "my P.I is on a look out for his bad track, something that can take him down... hard".

"Stop it Chuck!" Serena demanded.

"I don't like him either, I prefer Dan!" Eric finally spoken up "You'll be happier with Dan, Hugo is just another mistake!"

Serena can only keep herself quiet, no one will understand anything about Hugo and what he knows about Keith and Brian. Only Blair and Michael knows about this and that is all the people she trust.

**Hilton Hotel, inside the ballroom**

The annual Gala Dinner, is the most posh and uneventful event for Serena. She only came here for her mum and because Hugo is too eager to meet everyone that has money. She is just following Hugo around, from one person to another. All she wanted to see now is Dan, but she's hoping that Dan will not be here too but it's too late, there's Dan with Megan.

"Are you sure, you want to do this Dan?" Megan asked walking towards everyone.

"Positive" he said smiling at Megan. "By the way, you look beautiful" he praised Megan.

"Someone is in a good mood" She said, knocking Dan on his shoulder and grabbing his hand.

"Megan and Dan, welcome!" Hugo said welcomed them to the ball. "I watched transformers 2 this evening, and I want to tell you... you look amazing!" Hugo said lustily.

"Thank you!" Megan answered disgustedly.

"Serena is somewhere around, she saw you walking in but she left... somewhere" Hugo said.

"Ah, that's a shame" Dan answered.

Serena was hiding from Dan for about 30 minutes but she can't hide forever, so she decided to go back inside and face Dan.

"So did you announce your big news yet?" Dan asked Hugo and look at Serena.

"I am going to after this, I am so excited... Serena and I can't wait!" Hugo said hugging Serena from behind and start kissing her neck and later her lips. She even replied the kisses.

"I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me for a minute" Dan said.

"I want to go too..." Serena said following Dan not far behind.

**Hilton Hotel, Out side the ballroom**

"Why did you come here?" Serena asked without even saying hello.

"I told you I was coming" Dan answered. He didn't know that Serena was behind him.

"I don't want you to be here, I don't want you to see me like this? Go somewhere with Megan" Serena begged. "Go!" she pushed him.

"What is your problem?" Dan asked.

"What's my problem... You being here... I don't want you here... go back with Megan... I don't want you here, I " Serena screamed.

"I rather have bad times with you than good times with someone else!" Dan yelled at Serena. He was so angry at himself to being so jealous over someone's fiancé.

"It's complicated, Dan... You know that I can't just leave him" Serena said trying to justify herself to Dan.

"We will figure it out together, just leave Hugo!" Dan begged. "Unless you love him?" he said walking a step closer to Serena.

"I don't love him, I love you" Serena said crying. "I'm confused!" her voice cracked.

"Are you going to say, yes to him?" Dan asked raising her chin up to look at him. "Are you?"

"I don't want to... But I have to do it!" Serena said bluntly, she was shocked to see Dan standing in front of her and didn't even run.

"God damn-it Serena" he screamed. "Is this what you want? Do something for yourself this time..." Dan asked.

They were so caught up with their argument that they didn't realise Megan and Nate was actually watching them the whole time.

"Guy, I think you should go in... the event is starting in a few minutes... Hugo is searching for you Serena" Nate interrupted them.

"Nate! Just go" Serena and Dan said in unison. Nate and Megan left and enter the ballroom.

"What is it that you want from me Dan? Hugo knows about my dad and Brian... I've been trying to keep everything in place until you showed up!" Serena yelled back.

"What about your dad and Brian? That he is sick? He's a criminal? What?"

"What are you talking about, Dan? You don't know anything about my family, stop caring!"

"So you're going to say yes? And this is the end between us?" Dan asked sadly.

"Yes, and yes!" she said furiously without thinking.

"wow, congratulation" Dan said walking away from Serena, before she sees his tears.

"Just congratulation? I hate you Dan... " Serena yelled.

**Hilton Hotel, Inside ballroom**

Everyone was cheering and happy at the montage screening of the new library planned to be open in the next two years. Dan was not paying attention to the presentation. Everyone at their table was not paying attention, from Serena to Vanessa. This is a boring event. Hugo keep on flirting with Megan, and Megan keep on asking help from Dan.

"Dan, Hugo is creeping me out. Help me" Megan whispered into Dan's ears. He was not really paying attention until he saw Hugo trying to rub Megan's tight.

"That's it! You are marrying Serena, be faithful!" Dan can't take it anymore. He stands up and punched Hugo on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are?" Hugo screamed. "I am marrying Serena and she said yes..." Hugo kicked Dan on his knee that leaves Dan unstable.

They were fighting in the middle of the ballroom, no one can stop them. Nate, Chuck and Eric tried to break the fight but were pushed aside instead. The Gala Dinner was interrupted by this brawl between Dan and Serena. Lily is not impressed by this attitude.

"Stop it!" Serena yelled.

"You think, Serena loves you? She don't man!" Hugo said while punched Dan on his face. His face was full with blood.

"You're a con man! A liar and an abusive son of a bitch!" Dan kicked Hugo's stomach.

Dan didn't realise that Hugo got himself a knife from the table, and stabbed him on his stomach while punching him on his body. Somehow, whenever Hugo punches Dan's body, he feels weak and out of balance.

"DAN!" Serena screamed watching Hugo stabbed Dan on his body feels like it was her own. It hurts as much for her.

Security and police came as usual, when the fight was at the peak of the moment. Policemen got a hold of Hugo who was still kicking and punching Dan. He collapsed on the floor a moment ago. Serena and Megan rushed to Dan and blood was f

"Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, I'm Inspector Darren" he greeted while shaking Lily's hand. "I'm going to take Hugo to the station"

"It's okay; you don't have to do that. It's a misunderstanding!" Lily said trying to make this problem go away.

"I think there's something you don't know about this guy" He said. Everyone was interested in hearing what the inspector wants to say but was hoping the ambulance would come faster.

"Hugo Hindmarch is a criminal from a different country, we have been searching for him" he said "we'll take it from here" he assured them that Hugo will be in jail.

"Dan?" Serena said looking at Dan. He didn't say anything, blood was pouring out from his body and his face and he is getting weaker.

"Serena..." Dan raised him left hand to touch Serena's cheek in slow motion. Serena barely can hear his voice.

"No, don't say anything... you're weak..." she said crying. Dan's head is on Serena's now, her whole dress is covered with Dan's blood.

"I..." Dan tried to say something but he couldn't.

"DANNNNNNN!" Serena screamed. He closed his eyes and he didn't move, Serena slapped him a couple of times but Dan didn't say anything. Ambulance came and took him away.

"Go and change Serena, we will go together okay?" Blair said to Serena wrapping her arms around Serena. She knows its hard for Serena to take everything in. Dan were breathless, everyone saw that.

"No! let's go now" Serena insists.

"No S, you need to change... Dan's blood is all over your dress" Blair insists.

"Ok" Serena nodded and left to change.

**Sloan Memorial Hospital**

Everyone were waiting in the waiting room, it feels like déjàvu. Only a few weeks ago that Dan was caught in an accident, because of Serena. Today again, it is because of Serena. Serena was feeling awful and sad about what just happened with Dan. She knows it is her fault.

"You here for Mr. Humphrey?" Dr Jeda asked walked in the waiting room, looking at the familiar faces. Everyone nodded. He pulled up a chair to sit at the table where everyone were sitting. He knows that it's going to be long.

"Is Dan alright?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Anyone here knows anything about Dan's health?" he asked, not wanting to answer Serena's question. He got the feeling that the girl who was asking so many questions is Dan's girl friend but still he didn't want to ask.

"He's alright only since the accident, he have been coughing" Nate said, looking at Serena.

"Coughing and occasional fever, what's wrong?" Serena said rubbing her forehead.

"I see..." Dr. Jeda said flipping through Dan's file. "Keith Van Der Woodsen, anyone knows him?" he asked, not looking at everyone and still reading some files but looked up in the end to find out everyone was shocked to her Keith's name.

"How do you know him?" Serena asked. "Is that in Dan's file?" she asked again confused.

The room was filled with confused friends and silent moments. Not everyone know that Keith is still alive and still around, and for a doctor to bring up his name is consider weird to everyone especially Serena.

"So let me get this straight, Keith is your father and you haven't been talking to him..." Dr. Jeda asked Serena for a confirmation. As Serena was explaining, a nurse came into the room.

"Doctor, Dan Humphrey is awake" nurse said. Dr. Jeda nodded. Smiling to everyone but he needs to tell them something.

"Keith Van Der Woodsen is ill, isn't he?" he asked again looking at Serena.

"Yes, and he is in UCLA hospital... I don't know if he will survive but the last time I checked, he only got a few months to live" Serena said not realising that a tear just came down from the eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, Serena!" Dr Jeda said smiling. Serena is confused with that statement.

"You need to thank Dan for it!" he said looking at Serena. "He had his half kidney removed and gave it to your dad as a donor" he confessed.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"Dan donated his kidney to Keith, and he asked me to keep this a secret but since the accident... he got hit at places that he should take care the most" Dr Jeda explained. "But, it is not his fault... we will try and do more check up on him"

"I still don't understand" Serena said confused.

"Previously, he did some check-up to see if he can be your dad's donor... he matches as both Dan and your dad have the same rare blood type... and he did the operation a few months ago before, the accident..." he said. "But since the accident, his health has been bad, we did some check up... he has infection but nothing major" he assured everyone.

"Is he going to be alright? Serena asked again only to find out that this time the doctor, gave her a long answer with medical terms.

"He is going to be alright, but he needs to be taken care of properly. He has a good heart, Serena. You're lucky to have a boy friend like him so you need to thank him for saving your dad" he said smiling at Serena. "You can see him later, I let you know"

Everyone was still shocked with Keith news and now to find out that Dan has been helping Keith to survive is even more shocking. Today is crazy to everyone. Serena by all the people is still in shock. Her body is shaking and she crashed down to the floor.

* * *

**_Hi friends,_**

**_I do read all your reviews and I take everything into consideration. Thank you, it helps my writing a lot. Dan didn't die, he is not sick as in a bad sickness like HIV or something and this chapter is way longer than the last one. Do read and review still, thank you. I appreciate everything. Tell me what you want or feel appropriate for next chapter, sub-plot! Thank again. Take care. Have a nice day.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dan's Apartment**

"Why are you so moody, Dan?" Jenny asked looking at her brother. Dan hasn't been talking since Jenny picks him up from the hospital. He didn't smile or even get excited when she mentioned Serena's name. Something was wrong, but she can't pick her brother's brain now. He's different.

"No, I'm not!" Dan answered trying to unlock the door.

"Let me do it, you're still weak from hospital" Jenny said.

"Surprise!" everyone said in unison. It shocked the hell out of Dan, but he didn't give any reaction.

"Okay, that was not what I expected from Dan!" Nate said disappointed. "Welcome home."

"No, sorry... I'm still dizzy from everything" he lied smiling. "Thank you for this" he said looking around. It must have taken them the whole day to prepare this party for him. "This is amazing." He took the paper cup from the table and pours himself a drink but Serena was quick to take it away from him. He just smiles.

"Not so fast" she lean in and kiss him on his cheek.

"Did I miss anything while I was in I.C.U?" he said smiling.

"Maybe..." she said playfully.

"Really?" he asked while kissing her neck, looking around he saw his friends was starring at him.

"Sorry!" both of them said at the same time, took a seat on the couch. Smiling.

**  
Dan's room**

"Are you okay?" Serena asked looking at Dan who was looking at himself at the mirror. "I knock but you didn't hear me."

"Sorry, my focus is still out and I am still very dizzy" he said smiling.

"I know and it will be alright soon... you've been in the hospital for nearly a month" she sat on Dan's couch.

"Thank you for the party" he said sitting beside Serena. He put his hand on top of Serena's and look at her face "I really appreciate this."

"This is nothing, I just want you to be happy" Serena said looking at him. There is something about Dan that Serena really adore, his eyes shows how much he is sincere in loving her.

"I am, especially since you're here with me and Hugo is in jail" Dan said shyly.

"Yeah!" Serena replied. "When will you tell me about my dad?" she asked out of the blue.

"When I'm ready?" he said with a weak smile.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" he said bluntly, not paying attention to what he just said.

"What?" Serena was shocked but she knows she don't mind it at all.

"No... No... No..." Dan try to correct what he just said "Sleep, I meant wrap my arms around you and dozed off kinda sleep" he said "unless" he got an idea form in his head.

"Sleep sounds fun" Serena got up from the couch and led him to the bed.

**Van Der Woodsen's Apartment**

"You look pretty, S? You got a got date tonight?" Blair teased Serena. She knows Serena was getting ready for a date.

"Hey B, what are you doing here?" Serena said shocked. She didn't expect Blair to show up. 'I didn't expect to see you here" she smiled.

"Of course, you don't! You and Dan deserved to be happy, after all of these"

"Yeah" Serena said smiling at Blair.

"It makes me happy that, you approved Dan finally?" Serena teased Blair.

"He's better than Nate... especially he makes you happy and giddy all the time" she shot back. "Don't try to deny this fact, S! No matter how much you try to move on, no one compares to Dan" Blair gave Serena the fact of life.

"That's true..." Serena said weakly. "I don't know what I would do without him" almost tears.

**Dan's Apartment**

"Serena left this for you" Nate said looking at Dan. He was sleeping the whole day and this is actually the first time after the welcome back party that he wants to go out to the living room.

"Oh!" Dan answered. That's all he could answer, he tried calling her several times but she didn't answer. "What time did she left?" he asked opening the fridge.

"No, she left around 11am. Are you okay with her?"

"Yeah, we're okay..." he picked up the paper that written by Serena. "This is it?" he waved the paper to Nate as he nodded. "Thanks!"

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"Just a reminder for me to eat my medication and to sleep on time" Dan said smiling while reading Serena's note. "That's all" he blushed as he noticed Nate gave him a teasing face.

"I wish I have a girl friend who would remind me to eat my med!" Nate smirked. "You're lucky Dan!"

"You know what, I think I'm going to search for her... now" Dan said grabbing his jacket from the chair and waved at Nate good bye. "Don't wait up for me!" he smile.

"Do you have condom man?" Nate teased Dan as he was spraying perfume all over himself. "Make sure, you're okay? Don't faint or anything, your health is important!" he smiled.

"Are you my dad?" he shot back at Nate with a smile "I got it, thanks! See you."

**  
Blair's house**

Dan was shocked to receive a text from Blair. He was actually going to meet Serena although he don't know where she is but Blair texted him saying it is important to meet her first. So here he is, standing in front of her elevator to be escorted to her living room by Dorota.

"You wanted to see me, Blair?" He asked looking around her living room. It is very quiet and nothing has changed since the last time he visited. Only a new photo frames of Chuck. Dan can't help but to smile.

"Yes, are you feeling better?" She asked handling over a cup of water to Dan.

"Slightly, but I've been worst. Thanks for asking" Dan was confused. She can't just text him to ask about how he is. "I know, this is crazy... but do you know where I can find Serena?"

"You don't know?" She seemed confused.

"Am I supposed to know something?" He questioned Blair, looking even more confused.

"Yes! She might have said it to you but you forgot..." she smiled. "She did give you something, right?"

"She left a note..." Dan said but was interrupted by Blair who was too eager.

"Good, because she is all ready at Sultan now... She was all dressed up for love" she hinted.

"Okay... but"

"No, just go already Dan! She said her reservation is at 8, Sultan" She looked at her watch "and you're going to be late!"

"Blair" Dan stared at Blair. He can't really tell if Blair is happy for him or nervous. "What?"

"Thank you" he said smiling.

"I like you Humphrey, and I know how much you love Serena... now go!" Blair said pushing Dan to the elevator. "Good Luck" she smiled.

**  
Sultan's Lounge**

Dan is still confused, he didn't know that Serena had planned a romantic dinner with him. She didn't tell him anything, or maybe he was just high on his medication that he didn't remember about this dinner. He walked in to the restaurant, searching for Serena but he couldn't find her until a waiter interrupted his mind.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Hi, I don't know... but is there any chance, that Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen made a reservation?" He asked awkwardly.

"Ms. Serena? She's here... Let me show you, your seat" he said taking the menu from the wall and led Dan to the table.

"Hey, Serena..." Dan greeted with a smile. Serena is always so lovely, pretty and beautiful. "You look amazing" he compliments her.

"Dan..." she said shocked.

"You look shock to see me, Am I not good looking enough for our date today?" Dan teased her.

"How did you know I am here?"

"Blair told me, you're here..." he said, now he is questioning himself of why Serena is asking him all this questions. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was in the hospital, I really appreciate it..." looking straight into Serena's eyes "I appreciate you... I love you, I really am in love with you" pulling Serena for a kiss but she push Dan away "what's wrong?"

"Not here Dan" She said with a smile.

"Okay, understandable"

"Maybe, we should leave... now?" Serena suggested.

"What, no... I'm hungry and I think we deserve to celebrate" Dan said back sweetly and smile.

"Celebrating?" Serena is confused. She just wants to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Yeah... I was going to do it later after the dessert but..." he said softly looking straight into Serena's eyes, his left hand was browsing his jacket that he hung at the back of his chair.

"Dan" she said weakly.

"Yeah..." he said not focusing on Serena.

"Hey Dan, I didn't know you're here?" a very familiar voice from behind shock Dan. He turned back to see if he is actually dreaming, but it is not a dream. It's reality.

"I was just..."

"No, its okay... three of us could have dinner?" He said happy. "Look, what happened between us, was just a misunderstanding and I'm sorry" he apologized.

"When did you got out?" Dan asked shocked.

"A few days ago, Serena bailed me out from jail. Serena didn't tell you?" Hugo said proudly.

"Maybe she did" Dan said looking at Serena. She didn't say anything while Dan and Hugo chat about everything. She kept quiet all the time.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies" she said excusing herself pulling her clutch bag and leave the two guys. She was holding on to her tears, therefore she needs to go to the toilet to clear it out. She can't bear to see Dan and Hugo talking like nothing is wrong, when she knows. Dan is hurting inside and gave her a fake smile everytime Hugo try to make jokes.

_**  
30 minutes later...**_

"Where's Dan?" she asked, looking at Hugo who was reading a piece of note.

"He left, he said he got things to do" said smiling waving the piece of paper to Serena.

"What's that?" she asked confused and filled with guilt.

"I told him that I want to change and love you right..." he said looking at Serena "and he gave me some tips of how to love and care for you"

"He did?" she swallowed and asks Hugo to read it to her. "Read it for me please, I want to hear it"

"First, whenever she has a bad day and you ask if she's okay... she's lying to you, tell her everything will be okay on the phone... walk as fast as possible to her house without giving her a clue that you'll show up, hug her and kiss her forehead... tell her, you're here now... her problem is your problem too, handle it together" her heart broke. Hugo continued on reading.

"Second, when she starts to giggle like a 4 year old... you know that she's happy with you..."

"Third, give her pink roses on your anniversary with a box of chocolates... not any other chocolates but truffles, she loves those."

"fourthly, when she's angry at you... her hand will be everywhere and it's cute... trust me... don't shout back at her, just listen... reason out with her because she is just angry without thinking sometimes."

"five, make an extra effort to make plans for the two of you... as simple as strolling down Central Park or go to cinemas... it makes her feel happy, pick out the best popcorn for her, make special request for caramel popcorn... it's her favourite"

"Her favourite breakfast is chocolate croissant and extra dark hot coffee... she always skips her lunch but tell her, she needs to eat... bring her some yogurts or fruits... dinner are when she eats the most, cook for her some home cooked meals... she loves it when you cook"

"Call her in the middle of the day and tell her how much you miss her and love her... in no time, she will fall in love with you" her heart broke and cried.

"Lastly, when everything in this world is against her... be there for her, make her strong... make her smile and just open your heart to her and loving her is the most amazing experience you'll ever have." She start to cry even more.

"Serena? We need to talk" Hugo said weakly.

**  
Dan's Apartment**

It has been 2 hours since Dan left her with Hugo at the restaurant. She has been calling Dan non-stop but he didn't answer or reply her messages. Dan's apartment door is open wide, it's really late now. 1am in the morning.

"Hello" Serena greet confused.

"SERENA!" everyone said in unison. "You and Dan going to celebrate the after party here?" Nate asked bluntly with a smile. Everyone laughs at that statement, of course they will. No one knows what happen to her, and what she did to Dan.

"Dan is not here?" Serena asked seriously, looking inside at Dan's room.

"Why would he? You guys were supposed to be back here together tomorrow, engaged! That's why we are all here, decorating the living room" Nate said bluntly and stupidly without thinking. "Unless..." finally realised.

"What's going on, S?" Blair asked as she stood behind Serena. She could sense that something is wrong. Her best friend has been crying. "Have you been crying?" she put her hands on Serena's face.

"I messed up, B" Serena broke down and cry. "I don't know where is he, he wouldn't pick up my calls after he saw me with Hugo"

"Wait, your date tonight is with Hugo and not Dan?" Blair asked Serena furiously. "Why! Don't tell me you bailed him out of jail?"

"Let us try to call him, calm down Serena" Chuck assure Serena that Dan will be okay. No matter what, he is still Dan Humphrey. He won't do anything stupid. "He off his cell" he look up to Serena.

"Please, we need to find Dan! Help me find Dan..." Serena screams like a mad lady. She is full with guilt inside her.

* * *

:)

Hey guys,

I'm sorry I haven't update for ages, I had a lot of work to do. Please read and review, the more reviews I'll get, the more motivated I'll get too. So please review. I appreciate it. Thanks for all your previous review.

_**Next Update :**_

_**Dan and Serena talk it out**_


	12. Chapter 12

Serena is still upset over the fact that Dan didn't give her a chance to explain herself, but it is all her fault for bailing Hugo and kept it a secret for days. Eventually, the truth comes out and Dan is the first to know about Hugo. It has been a month since everyone heard from Dan, he didn't come home or even take any of his clothes but the worst thing is, every bills that he have he paid via credit card therefore, no one knows where is he. He just refused to come back.

**PinkBerry, Upper East Side**

"We need to help Serena, you're his roommate... you should know where he is?" Blair asked Nate, concern about Serena who has been less interesting lately.

"You think I know? He might be screwing a lot of girls by now" Nate playfully said but got a smacked on his head by Blair "Ok, seriously... I don't know where he is right now, let him be. Serena deserved it!" shot back seriously.

"My personal assistant and P.I can't find Humphrey, so he might be dead" Chuck said while laughing and high five to Nate.

"God I hate boys sometimes, both of you don't take this seriously" Blair said furiously.

"Ok, listen... Blair... maybe we could come up with a plan that can bring Dan back and Serena won't ever finds out" Nate suggested. "Vanessa had this idea last night but I think it is a total bull..."

"Go on" Blair is interested in hearing. She is sick and tired of Serena keep on locking herself in her room. Looking at all Dan's photos that she still have since junior year and letters too, it makes her ill.

_**After 4 hours...**_

"We're down with this idea?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!" Nate and Blair answered in unison with a smile.

"Let's do this" Chuck said got up from his chair and start calling some people.

**Van Der Woodsen's Apartment**

"Serena darling, why aren't you eating?" Lily asked concern about Serena. Serena has been quiet and not herself since Dan left and every can see that.

"I'm not hungry" she said look up at her mom, who was looking closely at Serena's eyes. "I'm okay mom" she lied.

"Are you thinking about Dan?" she said, although she knows the answer.

"No, yes... I don't know" said sadly.

"Talk to me"

"I don't know if he ever going to forgive me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Serena, Dan loves you since junior year... what makes you think, he won't forgive you now?

"Mom this is different! You won't understand" Serena said wiping her face that is covered with tears.

"Baby listen, Dan is a great guy... he accepts you no matter what crazy things you did or whatever people do to break your relationship apart?" Lily starts reasoning out with Serena. "Remember what your grandmother did? Or about Gabriel? Or the time you alienated him for months? In the end, he still is with you..." she sail smiling.

"I love him mom, we've gone through a lot of things together and I screw it up for Hugo?"

"Hugo is just a distraction, your feelings is still for Dan... Everyone around you and Dan can see that, except both of you!" Lily smirked.

"I can see that" she said smiling "but sometimes, it's hard and complicated." Serena admitted.

"Well, you're not a child anymore... be happy with whatever decision you going to make"

"Thanks, mom!" Serena said and hugs her mom for comfort.

"I can't help but noticed that Dan is becoming more better looking"

"Mom!" Serena said while blushing.

**Turtle Bay Bar and Restaurant, night**

"Here's a toast, to Serena!" Nate smile looking at Serena "who just got a job in Vogue magazine as a fashion writer and stylist"

"Thank you guys, it means a lot to me!" Serena said smiling. She's happy that her friends are happy for her. She still miss Dan most of the time and she know it by the fact that whatever happens between them is because of her.

"Hey Serena! I'm back!" Michael screams from across the table with his hand up on air and wave to Serena.

"OMG, I miss you!" Serena got up and hugs Michael straight away. He pulled a chair and sat down.

"Where's Dan?" Michael asked bluntly.

"Must everything be around him?" Serena shot back disappointed.

"No, but he to me that he's coming back" Michael look confused.

"Wait, you talked to Dan?" Blair asked.

"Dan Humphrey?"Nate asked.

"Serena's Dan?" Chuck asked.

"Waitttttt guys, stop with the questions... yes, Dan Humphrey" Michael answered confused. "The same Dan that I know but to be honest he is looking so fine now Serena! Must be love!" He said bluntly again not knowing what happen to Serena and Dan.

"He is so good looking Serena, I'll be so lucky if he is my boyfriend... just give me him, I don't need chocolate to get high... you know what I mean?" Michael jokes.

"You can have him!" Serena said sadly.

"It was a joke S!" Michael apologized.

"Tell me everything about Dan, I demand!" Blair demanded for some information. None of them can reach Dan and Dan was with Michael the whole time.

"He was in Florida, I met him and he hangout. That's all" He said, looking at everything. They want more out of him "He was there alone, he said he got an event to attend..." Michael was searching for the event name in his mind "Vogue Summer party, that event!" he explained.

"Vogue?" Serena asked interested in knowing more, that is where she'll be working next.

"Yeah, Vogue and he knows a lot of people there too. Apparently when this girl came to him, he said he have a girlfriend... isn't he a keeper S!" Michael said happy.

"He said that?" Blair smirk looking at Serena "Wow, hear that S... he have a girlfriend?" smiled. That changed everything, Serena smile to the fact that Dan maybe just wants a fresh air to breathe.

"You guys want to watch the new movie at Dan's place? He bought this new speakers and it's awesome" Nate asked and everyone agree to go to Dan's and chill.

**Dan's Apartment**

_My shattered dreams and broken heart,  
Are mending on the shelf,  
I saw you holding hands,  
Standing close to someone else,  
Now I sit all alone,  
Wishing all my feelings was gone,  
I gave my best to you,  
Nothing for me to do,  
But have one last cry._

_One last cry,  
Before I leave it all behind,  
I gotta put you out of my mind,  
For the very last time ,  
Stop living a lie,_

_Been living a lie._

Everyone was speechless to hear what Dan just sang, he was basically writing the lyric in a piece of paper and play it on his piano and bottoms up to his tequila.

"Well...that was unexpected" Nate said while knocking the door. "Dan, you're home" as he enters the apartment but Dan was not paying attention to Nate.

"Hey man!" he shouted from the door. Serena was standing behind Nate, not wanting to come in but was push by Michael and Blair to show herself to Dan.

"Hello" Dan look back at the door uninterested. He is very much drunk from the drinks.

"You're drunk" Serena said coldly looking at Dan. He never drinks this much before and this is not the image of Dan that she wants to remember. He was messy and broody.

"No, I'm not... I'm just..." he try to finish his sentence when he got up from his piano chair and think "drunk" as he started laughing.

"Dan you have to drink some water" Blair said approaching him. Serena is still standing at the door, speechless. Somehow Blair knows that Dan is sad about his relationship with Serena. As Blair got nearer to Dan, he just hit the side table and felt.

"DAN!" Serena screams in shock and she approach Dan faster than Blair is.

"Don't touch me!" Dan pushes her hands away and tries to get up by himself. Serena was stunned by his request. He look at Serena with anger.

"Dan, you're bleeding" Serena said sadly, insists of helping him to get up.

"Why are you here?" Dan asked with a mellow voice.

"We're better go, leave you both alone" Blair said not wanting to be in the middle of the drama.

"No, stay! It's not going to be long" Dan said.

"This would be interesting" Chuck whispered to Michael.

"I wrote a song for you Serena, you want to hear it?" he asked.

"What?" She's confused.

"Yeah... maybe... well, yeah!" Dan took another shot of his tequila and start playing the piano and sing.

_Would have given up my life for you,_

_Guess it's true what they said about love,_

_It's blind,_

_Girl you lied straight looking into my eyes,_

_And I believed you because I love you more than my life,_

_And all you had to do, was apologize._

_You didn't say you're sorry, I don't understand_

_You don't care that you hurt me and now I'm half the man that I used to be,_

_Sadness has me at the end of the line,_

_Helpless watched you break this heart of mine._

"Do you like it, Serena?" Dan asked with tears in his eyes, looking straight into Serena's eyes.

"It's not fair" Serena said crying. She knows Dan is hurting inside but to write a song about his broken heart after the first song she listens before entering Dan's apartment was torturing enough.

"Good guys always finish last, right?" Dan asked with a smile as tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do, I'm sorry!"

"It's too late to say you're sorry" Dan said coldly.

"Dan please, I'm sorry" she said approaching Dan closer and hug him from behind crying.

Nate, Blair, Vanessa, Chuck and Michael felt sorry for Serena and Dan. Their love story never easy since junior high and that's the nature of their story. Obstacles and distraction but no matter what, Dan and Serena always find ways to get back together. Their love is eternity. Blair and Michael started to cry, it's like watching a sad love story.

"I forgive you, but I can't do this anymore" Dan said not looking at Serena.

"No, pleaseeeeee" she said crying heavily. "I know now how much I love you and I am crazy without you, please give me another chance" she begged Dan.

"What is it for, Serena?" Dan said angrily. "I loved you, and you lied straight to my face!"

"Look at me!" she said taking Dan's face by her hand "I love you with all of my heart, I was lost for a moment... I need you!" crying.

"I..." He wanted to be strong and shot back words that Serena will feel bad but he look into Serena's eyes that is filled with sadness and sorry. "You have to go!"

"Dan! Give me another chance" she said as she collapsed down hugging Dan's by his leg.

"SERENA!" Blair screamed and gave Dan a look that says 'please don't do this to Serena!'

"I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you..." Serena keeps on repeating it over and over again. It's sad.

"It's late, you have to go home!" Dan try to get Serena up but she refuses and keep on repeating the same thing over and over again. "I give you a shot, if you go home!" Dan said. He is now not as bitter as when Serena walked into his apartment.

"Really?" Serena was shocked, looking at Dan from below his leg. "You promise?" with a smile like a four year old.

"Promise" Dan said smiling, he doesn't know why he smiled but he did. "Now go home, it's late!"

"Dinner tomorrow?" Serena asked looking straight into Dan's eyes.

"Okay" Dan assure her.

Blair gave Dan a smile of thank you. She knows that Dan is a nice guy, he would never be mad at Serena for a very long time.

"I text you what time, okay?" Serena said taking her handbag and smile. "I love you" she said before leaving Dan's apartment.

**Istana Restaurant, Palace hotel. **

"Would you like to order, Ms Serena?" a waiter asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for someone" Serena smile.

Serena has been waiting for Dan for almost an hour, he didn't show up. He never late for any date, normally he will be the one who will be waiting and not Serena. She will give herself another 320 minutes of humiliation. She should have known, Dan would never forgive her that easily.

"Stupid, stupid!" She said to herself when a voice said hello.

"Hello!" Dan said standing beside her table. He didn't even apologize for being late.

"You're late" Serena said angrily towards Dan.

"At least I am here" he said taking his coat off and sat down in front of Serena. Normally he will take the seat beside her.

"Right" she said, not impressed with what Dan just said.

"I'm sorry" Dan said looking into Serena's eyes and smile "I didn't mean to be late, lost track of time."

"Forgiven" She said smiling. This is more like Dan, she have hope again when she sees Dan smile at her. Whatever she going to do with Dan tonight is not going to be easy, but at least he gave her a chance.

As they were eating and chatting, Serena is happy that Dan is not as cold and harsh to her like last night. They still didn't talk about their relationship but she knows that she need to start the conversation.

"D..." Serena was about to speak when two girls approaches their table.

"Hi Dan, how are you?" the blonde, 5'5 and fake tanned body said rubbing Dan's arm.

"Oh, I've been calling for you guys forever... take this..." Serena handed them with her plate and Dan's plate. "And this... that's all... thank you, you can go now!" she said smiling but with a straight face.

"Why did you just do that?" Dan asked confused with a smile.

"Are they not the waitress?" Serena said playfully.

"No, they're..." Dan didn't get to finish his sentence when Serena interrupts him.

"Doesn't matter, not important" she said with a coy smile.

"What's going on?" Dan asked, pretending not to know.

"What? Nothing is going on..." Serena answered while drinking her water.

"So, if there's nothing...I should go back to them" Dan said playfully, raising his eyebrow "I kinda know..." his sentence was interrupted.

"I'm jealous!" Serena confessed. "There I said it!"

"Really?" Dan asked, interested in knowing more.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you in so many ways Dan... I love you and I want to be with you, we can make this work. I know now, that I just want to be with you"

"Go on..." Dan insists.

"There's no one in this world has ever believed in me as much as you do, and I'm sorry I let you down" Serena starts to cry "If I can I'm a guy, I would ask you to marry me now because I don't want to be separated from you ever again" Serena said, just realised she said she wants to be a guy just to ask the person that she love to marry her.

"Why don't you?" Dan said playfully. Jokingly to the fact that Serena look so beautiful right now confessing her feelings towards him and he is not making any more easily to her. It was a joke but Dan realise that Serena got up and knee down.

"What are you doing?" Dan got up and put his hands on Serena's shoulder. "I was kidding!" he said as Serena got up and sat down again and blush.

"I'm serious and you're just making this as a joke! Great!" Serena said angry looking at Dan.

"You know you look good when you're angry!" Dan said smiling.

"Am I forgiven?" She said pouting.

"Maybe" he answered and changed his seat and sat next to Serena. Serena gave him a sad face. "I forgive you... with one condition?" as he raise his eyebrow.

"Yes?" answered sadly.

"Don't keep secret from me, I love you the way you are" He said kissing Serena on her cheek and whispered "We make this work, this time... slowly"

"I promise, and I'm really..." Serena wanted to say something but Dan pulled her for a kiss.

"I miss you" as she kiss Dan again for a deeper kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

Hope you like it, it's kind of last minute composition but hopefully it measures up. Read and Review. The more reviews I get I'll get more excited. Thank you. there is probably another 2-3 chapters for this story. I'm going to write a new fanfic once this is done. I appreciate you guys, thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bed, Bath and Beyond, Upper East Side  
**

"Baby, how's this?" Serena asked Dan about the new duvet cover that she want to get for Dan's bed.

"Pink? Really?" Dan asked while holding to another duvet cover which is a better color "this is universal, lavender purple" he smile.

"Okay, as long as I get the left side of the bed?" She teased. She knows that Dan wanted the left side of bed as the TV and bathroom is near.

This is just Dan and Serena for the past weeks, even when they want to keep things slow. The real sexual connection between them is too obvious. None of them can deny that they love each other and want to be together badly.

**Chelsea Market, afternoon**

"I'm so happy for you, S!" Blair admit, Serena have this certain glow in her that she knows its because of Dan.

"Thank you Blair, I am happy and I never felt so much in love in my life" Serena confessed.

"I'm sorry to break your bubble, but what are you going to do about Hugo?" Blair asked again.

"Serena, we need to talk?" Hugo said looking at Serena.

"Dan left without saying goodbye?" She asked sadly.

_**Flashback...**_

"_I always knew that you're not over Dan" He said vaguely and disgusted with the fact that Serena is still madly in love with her high school boyfriend. "I'm not going to let you go!" he said firmly._

"_Well that is just too bad..." She said crying. A bunch of police approaches their table and handcuffed Hugo "I should have done this a long time ago and be scared by you" she said. _

"_What is this?" Hugo asked and screams for an explanation. "She have a lot of things to, we did things together...I was not alone in this. Ms Serena is in it too" Hugo confessed to the officer. _

"_I already gave my statement, whatever happens I am willing to take my chances" she shot back at Hugo. "I should have never let Dan go for you, or even my dad and my half brother just because you have their secrets under your sleeve" she said._

**Present...**

"Serena?" Blair snapped her fingers as she knows Serena was not paying attention to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"I need to tell Dan what happened between Hugo and I..."Serena said grabbing Blair's arm to the exit door. "Follow me, you'll understand when I explain things to him"

**Vogue Office, midtown**

"Good Morning, Serena!" Serena's new assistant greeted her with a cup of coffee.

"Hi! You must be Bree? My assistant right?" Serena asked while smiling.

"Yes I am... quick run for your schedule, you have an appointment with our editor at 1, at 3PM you will have a meeting with David Armstrong for Vogue Men..." Bree was checking Serena's schedule while walking.

"Vogue Men? I didn't know I'll be handling Men models too... this should be interesting" Serena giggled.

"Yes, you will for this... I heard the cover guy is a total hottie, you'll have so much fun!" Bree teased Serena.

"Well, maybe you should join me... and we'll see if this guy is more my type or yours but I'm taken btw!" Serena said giggling again and an image of Dan came into her mind.

"Too bad Serena and I would love to go and help you with the shoot" Bree clapped her hand happily. "The name of the cover guy is..." she didn't finish when Serena...

"It's okay, tell me later... thanks" Serena insists. It's her first day and there's too much to do.

**SilverLining studio, Upper West Side.**

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, nice to finally meet you" David greeted Serena from across the room but Serena was totally confused. "I heard a lot about you... wow, you're beautiful and stunning... no wonder..." he keeps on praising Serena until she blushed.

"For someone new like you Ms Serena, you are really famous!" Bree whispered.

"I told you, drop the Ms... just call me Serena" She smile. "This Hugo Boss jeans is really nice and it is really my boyfriend's type of jeans" she giggle, knowing that she would go to Barney's later and get it for Dan.

"He is one lucky bloke" Alexander said, he is the editor for Vogue Man. "You must be wondering why I want you to coordinate this shoot?" he ask and with a nod from Serena he continued on talking but was interrupted when...

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late" a familiar voice apologize from behind. "Hi Serena" he smile.

"Daniel Humphrey, welcome to Vogue photo shoot" David greeted Dan and shook his hand. Serena is still speechless by the sight of Dan in the studio.

"Serena, he is even hotter in person!" Bree whispered to Serena but she is still speechless. "Hi, I'm Bree... Serena's assistant"

"Let him change and we can start on our day, shall we?" Alex said looking at everyone and back to Serena "Serena, if you can show him what he should wear"

"Sure!" Serena replied coldly.

**Fitting room**

Bree, Serena and Dan walk to the fitting room but no one says anything. Bree was looking at Dan the whole time, he is too cute for her and smell good too. As they enter the room, Serena started to talk and forgetting the fact that Bree is with them too.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you have a photo shoot with Vogue?" Serena said angry. "And why are you here anyway? Why are you going to be on the cover?" she try to find more things to ask but stumble only on one thing "did you get me this job?" she said angrily knowing Dan would do such a thing for her.

"Excuse me?" Bree asked with a blur face.

"Can you leave us alone for awhile, Bree?" Dan asked politely "It's personal, hope you don't mind" he smile.

"Did you get me this job, Dan!" Serena ask again raising her voice.

"Okay... I'll leave" Bree said looking at Serena and Dan. She now know that Serena's boyfriend is actually Dan.

"No I didn't! I may have said something about you... but I didn't do such a thing, you did it on your own" Dan said smiling, he thought that Serena is being overacting and he walk closer to Serena as he just want to hug her but he got a slap in the end. "What is wrong with you?" Dan asked.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. I know a lot of people in Vogue, I admit that when they told me that they going to hire you. I sort of..." he didn't finish talking...

"What? Sort of saying that you want me to work in Vogue and as a deal you will do a cover for them and an interview? I'm not something you should play Dan!" Serena screamed.

"Here we go again, sometimes you're hot... and sometimes you're cold!" Dan said bluntly. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, talk to Alex or your boss... ask them... okay" he said moving closer to Serena and kiss her cheek.

_**30 minutes... **_

"There you are!" Bree said looking at Dan and shot a look at Serena.

"I'll see you in the fitting room, when you're ready" Serena said got up from her chair and leave.

"I explained everything to her, so now it is up to you" Alex teased.

"Knock, knock" Dan said knocking the door, while Serena is picking his first outfit for the shoot.

"Take this"

"You're not going to talk to me?" Dan asked.

"We're working, Dan... We talk later okay?" Serena said smiling but when she look at Dan, she cant resists but to kiss him.

"Okay" Dan said smiling and kissed Serena back on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I was too judgemental because I don't want it to be another job that anyone could help me get. I want to do it on my own merit" Serena confessed.

"I know and I didn't do anything. I promise!" He said while trying to button up his shirt that Serena gave him to wear.

"You look good" Serena said while biting her lips. "You're going to be really famous now, and I have to share you with the whole world and screaming girls."

"Are you jealous?" Dan winked.

"Yes!" Serena admitted.

"I'm yours and I will always be"

**Dan's Apartment**

"Everything is all planned, so Blair you just need to distract Serena from calling me or visit me until 8PM" Dan said looking at Blair who is looking at the new photos around Dan's house. There's more their photos now, him and Serena. They look so happy together.

"This is Serena we're talking about Dan?" Blair raised her eyebrow "she practically checks on you every hour." Blair made a point to Dan "but I'll try, this better work or else this vintage frame is mine, deal?."

"Blair, I'm serious here... please!" Dan begged.

"The frame?" Blair teased.

"Deal!" Dan said annoyed. Some things never change, especially with Blair but he admit Blair is a good girl at heart.

**Dean and Delluca coffee house**

"Dan is not picking up his phone, Blair..." Serena said worried.

"Can you leave that boy alone, you're with me S... what could be possibly do?" Blair said annoyed. Serena keep on texting Dan and has been trying to call Dan since they got here.

"I don't know... He will normally pick up his phone..."

"S, he's fine... who knows he is sleeping. Can you focus on me please?" Blair begged.

"Okay, sorry... but can we actually take this coffee out and walk to Dan's... please?" Serena said smiling "I am worried..." She said but didn't finish her words as she got a text from her office, there's an emergency.

"S, is everything okay?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, can you accompany me to my office? There's some problem and it will take hours"

"Sounds great!" Blair raised her eyebrow and followed her to her office.

"I need to text Dan first, than we can go" Serena said smiling.

_**Baby,**_

_**I'm going to check on you later okay, I'll be coming in late. **_

_**Love you.**_

_**S**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hey guys,

Sorry it took this long, I've been busy preparing for my big exam next month. Last chapter was supposed to be like that, but thanks for the reviews. I appreciate a bit confusing and a lot of things was left hanging, I know. I'm sorry. I hope it's okay for this chapter, let me know what you think.

Next chapter, you will know what Dan has been planning. It was supposed to be this chapter but S is busy working... hehehe! I'll update soon. Promise. Read and Review please. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Before I create any confussion, let me say this :)

This happens before **Dan's Apartment** from chapter 13 which is the second bold topic (second last). Enjoy reading. Warning, it's a very long chapter.

* * *

**Jamie's cupcake and tea shop, downtown**

"You're late?" Dan said, looking at Serena who is approaching Dan at the table. He have been waiting for her, at least an hour. This is their routine now, Serena is always working and Dan will always be waiting for her. It was alright at first, but after awhile it has become very mundane that both of them are not interested in talking about it.

"What?" Serena said putting her handbag down. "No, how are you today?" Serena said annoyed.

"I've been waiting here for you since 2pm, where have you been?" Dan asked.

"Working, what else that I should be doing on a Wednesday!" Serena shot back with anger.

"You know what, it's alright. It's your life, I don't want to fight with you"

_20 minutes later... _

"So, how's work?" Dan asked to break the silent. None of them said anything.

"Good, how's work?"

"Not bad, I have an event tonight at Tribeca Hotel. Want to come?" Dan asked Serena politely with a smile.

"No thanks" Serena said, not paying attention to Dan at all. Making Dan a bit angry.

"What? What will you be doing?" Dan asked.

"I'll be working late tonight. I have an interview with Daniel Lee" Serena explained.

"Daniel Lee? The guy who likes you?" Dan asked "and you're interviewing him, where?" he asked concerned.

"Don't be silly, it's work! I have to do it eventually" Serena answered, annoyed by Dan who don't take her job seriously. "Cube Restaurant and Bar"

"Maybe I'll cancel my event, and follow you instead. How's that?" Dan offered to go with Serena but she gave him a serious face, meaning a no.

"I have to interview him again okay, so don't be silly!" Serena said firmly.

"Fine!"

"It's a job, god!" Serena is even more annoyed at Dan now, he thinks he is the only guy that Serena can talk or have dinner with "You have your event and I have my interview. I'll be home before you do anyway!" Serena making sure Dan get the picture. "I have to go, I'll see at home later ok?" she left without even saying I love you or kiss Dan on his cheek.

"Love you too!" Dan said to himself. He is sad with what they are facing right now, it's like they're drifted apart.

**Tribeca Hotel, night**

"Thanks for coming with me" Dan said, he knows it was short noticed but she was the only one close to him since Vanessa is out of town.

"Don't worry Humphrey" Blair said, "Plus, it's fun looking at the celebrities making a complete fool of themselves" she said pointing, making Dan smile. "Where is Serena?"

"Even her own best friend is out of the radar?" Dan teased Blair "She's out interviewing Daniel Lee."

"Are you sure it's him? Because she interviewed him last week?" Blair said confused. She is absolutely sure that Serena interviewed him last week, because she can't keep her mouth shut talking about him.

"She interviewed him a few days ago, and she said she had to repeat the interview again?" he asked.

"I can recall, she interviewed him before and it's last week" she said.

"Oh! Maybe, she just need to meet him again to finish up her story" Dan said, sadly. He texted Serena ever since he got here but she didn't reply.

"I'm sure" she said smiling. She know something is up but she left it like that. She don't want to think badly about her own best friend.

**Chuck's Apartment, Sunday**

_**A week after the event...**_

"So, what have you two love birds have been doing ?" Nate asked. He moved out from Dan's, since Serena moved in. Not like he mind it, he's happy for Dan.

"Nothing!" Both said in unison and looked at each other.

"Okay, are you guys alright?" Chuck asked.

"Why don't you ask Dan?" Serena said.

"We're okay, for sure!" Dan said making sure Serena agree with him. He took Serena's hand to hold but she let go of his hand and everyone saw that.

_30 minutes later..._

"I'm sorry, I got to take this call" Serena said, making her way out of the dining area.

"Calls again!" Dan sighed, but said it softly so no one could hear him.

"She must enjoy her work, and now she's too busy for everyone. I wonder if you even see her everyday" Chuck smirked.

"She's handling a lot of pages now, and it's good for her and her career" Dan defended Serena.

Ding Dong, the bell rang.

"Hi, is Serena here?" a man asked, he's on the phone.

"Daniel?" Dan got up from his seat and greeted him. "What are you doing here?" he asked confused. He looked at Serena who was exiting the guest room, only to find that she's on the phone too.

"I didn't know it was a big dinner, I am here to find Serena" Daniel said, smiling at Serena. He pushed Dan aside, and went straight to Serena.

"Excuse me, you're not welcome here!" Blair said, but that doesn't make it any good. Daniel ignored Blair and walked straight towards Serena. She looked at Dan with a sad eyes. Serena is doing it again.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Serena asked shocked.

"I'm here to see you?" He said, putting his hand on her waist but Serena pushed his hand as everyone was watching. "I can't forget about you every since..." he kissed her lips.

"No, stop!" Serena screamed and stunned.

"Why? Last week was amazing" he said getting closer to her.

"Dan!" she said weakly, when she saw Dan took his jacket from the hanger. She pushed Daniel aside and hold Dan's hand to stop him from leaving.

"Please, Dan! Let me explain" she said wiping her tears away, try to pull Dan to stop walking "I'm sorry!" she cried harder when Dan actually stopped.

"Explain!" he said looking at Serena while he knows everyone that's important and close to him is here, watching. He turned his back again, he can't face Serena.

"No-No, don't go!" she begged.

"I slept with Daniel last week" she finally confessed, she knows what she did was extremely wrong and Dan won't forgive her. "but that's because I was highly on alcohol, I promised!" she said, making a reason for herself so Dan won't be too angry. "Please look at me" she said begging.

"Well, this is her mess and I didn't know she have a boyfriend. She said you both are not in a good terms and I just want her to be happy" Daniel said, making his way out as fast as he can. Everyone was still shocked with Serena, and they didn't manage to do anything to Daniel.

"Dan, I can't face you after what I did" Serena said crying "that is why, I was so cold towards you" she confessed.

"I have to go..." Dan said "I'll be back"

"No Dan!" she said stopping Dan from leaving, she ran towards the door. "If I let you leave, you won't come back to me" she said crying with glossy eyes.

"You want me to come back to you, after what you just did?" Dan said angry.

"I'm sorry, we can work this out. I was highly on alcohol and I regret what I did" She explained.

"I'm going home, I'm sorry guys. Thanks for the dinner Chuck" he said, making everyone sorry for him. Serena walk to the closet to get her coat since Dan wanted to go home "Don't!" Dan said looking at Serena.

"What?" Serena said stunned "Can I go home?" she asked sadly like a child. "Please."

Blair's eyes were filled with tears, she felt sorry for Dan and angry with Serena. This is not the first time she broke Dan's heart. She knows Serena too, she won't do such a thing to Dan. Blair's confused.

"Yah" he said nodding slightly while looking around the house, trying hard not to cry. "But not with me now"

"Thank you, I'll take the cab later" she sniffed.

_10 minutes later..._

"So do you want to tell us what happen?" Nate asked "how could you, Serena?"

"I was stupid okay!" she sniffed.

"No wonder you can't stop talking about him" Blair said coyly.

"Unbelievable!" Vanessa interrupted.

"He wanted to tell my editor about what happen and keep blackmailing me, I can't do anything but to see him again" Serena said, hoping her friends would understand.

"How many times did you even do it?" Chuck asked, sipping his Bacardi.

"Once, and I stopped it" Serena said sadly.

"God!" everyone said in unison.

"But when he called me, I told him I was with my family and I didn't know he wanted to see me. I ended it yesterday!" she said."I'm going home, wish me luck" she said sadly. everyone nodded.

**Dan's apartment, night**

"Dan?" Serena greeted Dan, who was just tugging himself to sleep. He didn't say a word or acknowledge that she's home. She went straight to shower.

_20 minutes later..._

She didn't see Dan on the bed anymore. She panicked afraid that Dan might leave her alone, she checked the drawers and she thank god that everything is still here. She checked the living room, there he was. Looking outside the window. It breaks her heart to see Dan in this manner, she knows it is her fault. If only she knew what happened with Daniel, and she could stop it before anything.

"It's time to go to bed" she said smiling when Dan turn back to look at her.

"I'll be sleeping here, you can take the bed" Dan said coldly.

"No, you're going to hurt your back. Please, come sleep with me!" she said begging and Dan actually listen to her and walk slowly to the bedroom.

"Night!" he said pulling the covers.

"Dan?" she said hoping Dan would forgive her.

"Not today, Serena!" Dan said firmly.

"I love you, and I'm sorry"

"Oh, You'll get something from me tomorrow" Dan said.

"Really?" she said happy.

"I did it in advanced, I shouldn't have done it!" he said, it breaks Serena's heart.

"I love you" Serena said it again.

"Me too" Dan replied, making Serena cried even more. Every time, he says 'me too' it means that he doesn't mean what he said. Meaning he don't love her.

**Vogue Office, Morning**

"Serena, this came in for you" her assistant said happy "Dan must be so much in love with you, open it!" she jumped happily.

When she opened the box, there was 3 small boxes inside. She opened the first box, it made her smile as it is filled with key chains, printed key chains with quotes of things that Dan and herself like to say to each other. Second box, was a bit smaller, she's shocked that Dan bought her what she was craving for all this months. It's flakes Cadbury chocolate, that can only find in UK and not in the US. The third box was wrapped with red ribbons and it is the smallest, handwritten by Dan 'open this first', that make her giggle. Dan know her very well that, she will open it the last, since the first box said 'open me last'. Dan gave her a ring, a diamond ring. Her thought got interrupted by her assistant again.

"Sorry, this came in for you again" she said happy.

"Thanks!"

She insert the dvd in to find out it was a home video of them together, no wonder Dan was video tapping Serena every move and was asking questions while filming it. Lastly, she was shocked to hear it from him.

"I did this all for you because I love you... I want to be there for you every day. I never will do you wrong, and I will always make you happy. I want to grow old with you. Serena, will you take me to be your husband? And marry me?" Dan asked from a home video. Making Serena guilty for what she just did. She blew out on the best guy, and the only guy that she wants to marry.

"Cancel all my meetings, I have some things to handle" she said to her assistant making a quick exit.

**Dan's Apartment, afternoon**

"You're home?" Serena asked confused. Dan will normally be in his office but he's home. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Serena asked concerned.

"I'm alright" he said turning to face Serena.

"And you're drinking" Serena said pointing at his scotch.

"Just a bit" he said, making a small sign with his fingers.

"Have you eaten? I can cook, we can eat lunch together?" she said with full of hope.

"Don't bother about me, bother about the other Daniel in your life" he said sarcastically, making Serena cry.

"It was an honest mistake Dan, I swear that I didn't mean to do this to you. I can't remember what I did, but when I do I stopped it" Serena said crying. "I love you!"

"Love me? By sleeping with another guy? That's a good way of showing your love to me" he yelled walking close to Serena.

"I'm sorry!" Serena said watching him approaching her. She's scared because never before she sees Dan so angry and full of rage. She knows that Dan is either going to grab her arms and leave marks or slap her. She deserved it.

"GOD!" he yelled, as he punches the wall twice instead of Serena. His hand is covered with blood.

"Dan, you're bleeding" Serena said stunned.

"It's not as painful as what I'm feeling right now about us, about you!" he said mournful. At this point, his hand was shaking. He just wants to numb his feelings towards the whole situation.

"Let me help you with that even though you don't want me close to you" she said sadly.

_45 minutes later..._

Dan sat on the sofa while Serena is sitting down at the floor, helping him with his hand. It must be will full of anger as he have deep cuts and his hand won't stop shaking. Serena cried again, as she knows it is her fault. Dan is angry at her, but he never want to hurt her physically instead he hurt himself in the process. "I can never stay mad at you" he said softly but with a sad tone in his voice, making Serena cried harder.

"I know, and I'm sorry for what I did" she said looking up at Dan, who has tears down his cheek. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise. I love you and I will always be." she said full of hope.

"I don't know if I can forgive you or erase his face every time I see you"

"Please, it's a process. We'll work it out, I work it out. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... please, I love you!" She said crying soaking Dan's pants as she hold on tight.

"I can't promise you I'll be okay"

"I take anything as long as you're with me!" Serena said begging. She saw a smile on Dan's face "you're smiling" she said confused.

"No I'm not!" he lied, but he released a small smile again. "Now I am"

"I'm sorry!" Serena cried even more, knowing that Dan is the most amazing guy. He loves her so much that he just want to leave the past as it is. "I love you!" she said, waiting for Dan to say it back but she knows he wouldn't say it.

"And I love you!" he said, rubbing Serena's hair which is plastered on her face. "I'm hungry"

"I'll cook" Serena said happily "I'm free the whole day, are you?" asked hoping.

"Yah!" he said softly. As Serena got up, she look at Dan's face once again "what?" Dan asked confused.

"I love you, I just want to be with you and I want to grow old beside you" she said stroking his face and kissed him, he nodded. She take that as a step, she will do anything to make this relationship work.

**3 months later... **

**Vogue office, Midtown New York**

"I can't believe that I have to work... it's 11PM" Serena complained, typing her work out on the computer. "Thanks B!" she said smiling.

"It's alright, but did you call Dan yet or text him?" she asked, she knows that Dan is planning something but now it's late.

"Dan was a bit upset with me, but he understands as long as I go to his place later... right after I drop you off home" Serena said. "Thanks for following me, Blair?." This is what Serena have been doing lately, if she have to work late. She will always bring someone with her.

"It's okay, you really want this relationship to work S. I'm proud of you, Chuck will pick me up at your place"

"What? No-No, it's alright..."

"No, I insists... plus, I want to see how Dan's apartment now since I know it is filled with love by you?" she smiled, thanking god that she can come out with a stupid lame excuse that Serena seem to buy. "You and Dan alright?"

"We haven't been spending much time together lately, he's different" Serena said with a sad tone in her voice. "I don't know..."

"C'mon it's Dan!" Dan reminded Serena.

"I know, but he seems to be busy and always tired lately"

"He's not a cheater, he loves you"

"But, anything can happen... maybe he's bored of me and he hardly returns all my calls" Serena confessed. "Maybe, he realised that he made a mistake for forgiving me" she said sadly.

"Maybe he was just busy, S please! He waited for you, he forgive me for the major mistakes you did, he is happy with you, I should know... I'm in the same University as him" Blair said, making Serena smile "now, can you just hurry up and do what you were supposed to do!"

"I'm almost done with this, need to email the editor for Vague in Korea and Malaysia, I'll be done in 30 minutes" Serena said smiling.

"Good!" Blair replied and text Dan immediately.

**Dan's Apartment, night**

"Serena is working really late!" Nate said looking at the watch.

"Yah, but she'll be home soon" Dan said making sure Nate is not irritated with the fact that he is still here with him.

"I'm hungry man!" Michael complained.

"C'mon, we need to wait for Serena!" Dan said "I'm sorry, she was supposed to come home at 8."

"It's romantic how you want to do this!" Jenny said while arranging the flowers. "I'm proud of you!".

"But not as proud as I am!" Nate interrupted the family conversation "Look at him, from lonely boy, to famous boy and now loyal son of a bitch!" Nate teased.

"Funny! I've been avoiding Serena for a while now, not that I want to do that to her... but every time she's calling, I'll be occupied with all this planning" Dan confessed.

"She'll understand when she sees all of these Dan!" Michael said, ensuring Dan that Serena will be alright.

"Lets just hope, she'll be home soon" Vanessa said.

**Dan's Apartment, 2AM**

"Are you sure, you don't want to go home B?" Serena asked, making her feel uncomfortable with Blair since it's late. Obviously Serena is staying over at Dan's but with Blair around, she surely have to go home and sent Blair home.

"I'm sure!" Blair said excited.

"You're excited, are you okay?" Serena said confused. "And who are you texting since we were in the cab?"

"No one, S... only Chuck!" Blair lied.

"Okay, we're here..." Serena said nervous, looking at Blair "I hope Dan won't kill me!" she said smiling. As she opens the door, it was dark "he must be sleeping!" and she got the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE!" everyone said in unison.

"OH MY GOD!" Serena said shocked. "What's this all about" she said looking around her, the apartment was filled with roses, the dining table is full with food and candles, and everyone was dressed up in suits and dresses. "What's going on?" she said confused "Where's Dan?"

"I'm here!" Dan said, making his way from his room. He had planned this since forever, and finally it's time for him to see her face. Her face that is filled with joy, "Confused?" he said, taking Serena's hand with his.

"Yes, explain please... Dad?" she said, looking at the man standing behind Dan "Brian?" which is standing beside her dad "Dan, what's this?"

" Let me explain" Dan wanted to say more but was interrupted by Serena again.

"Blair, you knew this all along and you didn't tell me?" Serena asked Blair "how could you B?."

"Baby, listen to me okay?" Dan said cupping her face and smile. "Let me explain, why is everyone here?" He said, making Serena even more nervous.

"I love you!" Dan said nervous "I asked everyone that have a big influence in our life to be here due to some reasons" he continued on talking, making Serena even more nervous.

"Go on!" Serena said raising her eyebrows.

"I've been in love with you ever since junior high, and since then... my heart belongs to you, it's cheesy I know but it's true. You've stolen my heart and you're a miracle to me..." Dan said looking straight into Serena's eyes, he is lost for words. He rehearsed it 100 times for this day, he just lost everything. All the words, and all the things he wanted to say. "God!"

"Dan!" Jenny said softly looking at Dan.

"Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight" Dan said smiling.

"Thank you, but I'm still confused" Serena said smiling to what Dan just did.

"I'm not good, in doing this but I'm going to do this" he said. Now he down on his knee. " Serena, will you take me to be your husband? You know, I will be true to you. I will always be by your side"

"Oh my god!" Serena said shocked.

"I love you so much, and I can't live without you" Dan said "I'm a wrecked without you, I am me again when I'm with you and I want to grow old with you" he said, he keeps on talking until...

"Yes!" Serena said, "Yes!" she said smiling, wrapping her arms around Dan. "you're stuck with me mister!" she said happily. "But I did some terrible mistakes before, are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked concerned.

"You have a lifetime to make it up to me, why wouldn't I want to marry you?" he teased Serena. "I want you to be my wife and I want to be by your side forever" Dan said making sure Serena got the idea, she nodded.

"Congratulation guys!" Everyone said in unison.

**-The end-**

**

* * *

**Hi guys, it's the end of my fanfic. Read and review. I figured that I would write a long chapter to finish up the story. I appreciate every reviews. Thank you so much for the support, especially for this fanfic, my first fanfic. Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Istana Restaurant, The Palace Hotel- Evening**

"How's married life?" Blair nudged Serena who was not concentrating to her best friend. Serena is distracted lately and Blair knows it is because of Dan. "Serena, I'm talking to you?"

"Sorry" Serena said weakly, looking at Blair with eyes full of tears. "I'm just distracted"

"I know that, but why? What did Dan do to you this time?" Blair asked concerned and she raised her eyebrows to make sure Serena knows that Serena shouldn't lie about Dan at all.

"All these rumors about him, it's driving me crazy" Serena confessed tossing Hot magazine on the table that have Dan on the cover.

Since Dan and Serena got married two years ago, things have changed. Dan's career has peak and at first Serena is alright with him touring and have a successful career but now, it is not as fun anymore to have a famous and handsome husband especially with his new physical. Dan have been the talk of the town, everyone wants to know about him and it's driving Serena crazy.

"What rumors?" Nate said from behind, making the two girls look at him. Serena look at him with a smile but Blair just gave him a look of 'why do you have to ask' kind of look.

"That he have a new model girlfriend" Serena said, pointing at the model picture in the magazine. "She is after all Dan's type!"

"C'mon S, this is Dan we're talking about. He loves you. Where is he anyway?" Nate asked and take a sit in front of them, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"He's touring, now he's in Portland" Serena said smiling "and guess what? The model is there too, doing a runway for Victoria Secret"

"Lucky Dan!" Chuck said smiling but got a nudged from Blair "kidding."

"I got to take this, it's Dan!" Serena said smiling. "Hi Baby... I missed you! What? You're not coming back for the weekend?" she said disappointed.

"You okay S?" Blair asked.

"I'm okay, I want to go home and rest" she said lying.

**  
The Lounge Club, Portland – Evening**

"Serena?!" Dan said, looking at his phone and his wife just hangs up the phone on him again. This normally will happen to Dan, every time he calls Serena will hang up the phone on him but he text her saying 'I love you no matter how far I am, I'll be back soon'.

"Dude, so everything is set for tonight and I think you should go back to your room and rest" John said.

John is Dan's manager, he manages Dan's schedule and always push him to do more shows than he ever wanted to do.

"Yes, I think I should" Dan said but turned back "I want to go back New York next week, cancel anything that I have" he insisted.

"Dan! You have that interview with Rolling Stones and photo shoot for In Style" John said.

"I want to go back! It has been 4 months, just do the photo shoot in the city. I need to see my wife" Dan replied.

**  
Four Season hotel, Portland – Night**

"Lauren's here!" John said with a warning tone. "Good night" he said entering his room with a smirk.

Lauren Alee, Abercrombie and Victoria Secret's IT model. Every guy would love to have her attention and would do anything to sleep with her. She has a killer body, great smile and perfect physically.

"DANNY!" she said, trembling from the floor. She is high on alcohol. "You performance was awesome" she said smiling.

"Lauren!" He greeted with a fake smile. "You're loaded."

"I am..." she said leaning towards Dan but he push her away "why Danny? Don't you want me?" she said leaning again and push Dan towards his hotel door "don't you miss this?" she said seductively touching lightly on Dan's pants which is at his sensitive part.

"I'm married!" he said not focusing on Lauren "and I think you should go to your room"

"Can I just go in here instead?" she said biting her lips seductively which made Dan lost of words for a second and Lauren loves it "I know you want it, you want this" she said kissing Dan on his neck.

As Lauren is busy kissing Dan on his neck, two paparazzi took pictures of them.

"Lauren, god!" he pushed Lauren away "I told you I'm married! What's wrong with you"

The two paparazzi got into the elevator fast enough before Dan got the chance to catch them.

**  
Humphrey's Apartment, Monday-Evening**

"Serena?"

"I'm home!"

"God I love you and I miss you!" Dan said smiling and kiss her, continues "I got this for you baby" he said taking a small box out from his luggage "here, open it"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Serena asked.

"What's there to tell?" Dan asked confused.

Nate, Blair, Chuck and Michael entered the living room and greeted Dan home. They loved it when Dan's back, that is when Serena will be happy but they entered the room at a very bad timing.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me?" Serena asked again, got up from the sofa.

"Serena? Let him rest, he just got back!" Nate said trying to lighten up the situation as he can see that Serena is not happy.

"Just stay out of this Nate!" Serena shouted. Everyone was shocked but don't want to push it.

"Hey, why do you have to shout? What's going on?" Dan asked again confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Dan! I trusted you..." Serena said crying and throw pieces of Dan's photos to his face "there, if you still don't know... you and Lauren!"

"I can explain!" Dan said weakly. "It's not what you think" he said picking up some of the photos of him and Lauren. He hated the paparazzi for doing this. He look at the photos with full of anger.

"Nice photo huh?" Serena said sarcastically "you got your chance to explain but you didn't!" Serena said crying harder "after two years this is what I got from you? Great!"

"Serena, I swear it's not what you think it is!" Dan begged Serena to listen to his explanation but she just refuses to hear him out "What now?"

"I want you to get your stuff and go!" Serena screamed as she took the vase in on the table and throws it at Dan. "If you can cheat, I can cheat too!" she said challenging Dan.

"Fuck Serena! Michael yelled as the vase hit Dan's head and he's bleeding.

"Don't get involved in this Mike, it's between me and Dan!" Serena said looking at Dan without a pity.

"I told you it's not what you think it is, she was loaded" Dan said trying to explain but it's useless. "You want me to leave?" Dan said weakly, wiping the blood from his forehead. "I'll leave" he said.

"Good, maybe you can go to your Lauren! She can lick your blood clean" Serena said sarcastically, looking at Dan who was walking fast towards the elevator "I hate you!" she said and begins to cry.

20 minutes later...

"Serena? Don't you think you're a bit harsh towards him?"Blair asked concerned, she knows that Serena was angry at Dan but didn't mean a single word she said.

"He cheated on me with that model, she's young and pretty!" Serena said sobbing, wiping her eyes. "How can I even forgive him for doing this to me?"

"Serena, you don't know if it's true?" Michael said sitting beside Serena "sometimes all these pictures are not true, pictures speaks a thousand words babe!"

"Exactly, and in this case this early 20 something girl is kissing my husband in Portland, on the day that he was supposed to be back home" Serena said furiously. "He was with her!" she said crying.

"Dan loves you, he always have... don't you think you should listen to him at what he have to say about this?" Blair said trying to rationalise everything. "Chuck and I can help you investigate if you want" she offered but Serena said no towards it.

"I just need to stay alone for now, think it over okay?" Serena said with a fake smile.

"I'll stay here with you?" Blair said smiling and Michael leave the two best friends alone.

"I just don't care about Dan now, he can go search for any girls for all I care" she said trying to make her feel better but deep down she is kinda worried about Dan.

* * *

"Danny?" she said shocked "what are you doing here?" looking at the small luggage behind him, cofused.

"I brought coffee and food?" he said with a weak smile.

"Come in" she offered with a smile.

* * *

Hi guys,

I know I said last chapter was the last, but I just in the mood to do more chapters on this story. Tell me what you think, I need reviews so I know I still have readers for this story. Please review. Review Review. thanks

_Guess where is Dan?_

a)Jenny's

b)His mom's

c)Lauren's

d)Megan's

Next Chapter (only if I have readers and reviews) :

' _**Grass is not greener on the other side'**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bryan's Park**

"Is that Lauren?" Serena whispered in Blair's ears, eyes looking at her from across the runway.

"Of course, we're at a fashion show and she is the staple model for everything. Of course she's here" Blair said looking at Lauren too. "She's pretty nevertheless, I wonder how she going to feel in seeing you and Dan here tonight?" she asked searching for an answer from Serena until she realised "OMG, don't tell me that you still haven't talk to him yet? It has been 2 weeks?"

"Still hasn't changed anything B, he cheated and..." Serena couldn't think of right words when she caught the stare of Lauren. "Why is she looking at us?"

"Maybe she was looking at me?" Nate said smiling, teasing Serena and Blair. "Lighten up Serena! Speaking of Dan, it's weird that he hasn't got any coverage on that in any magazines" Nate asked confused "Dan Humphrey's story will always be front page, even if he was out for a coffee run" he giggled.

"Maybe it's not a big deal after all..." Serena said sadly "the show is about to start"

**After Party, Hilton Hotel.**

"Serena, let me introduce you to Lauren Alee. My muse for my next spring/summer collection" Roberto said proudly introducing Lauren to Serena which was not impressed by this moment but both girls keep it professional "Lauren, this is Serena. Vogue fashion stylist and sub editor"

"Oh!" both said in unison and smiled towards each other. Roberto left the two girls alone to chit chat, not to his knowledge that the two girls share to same interest and the interest is in Dan Humphrey.

"Blair, Serena is with that girl Lauren!" Michael pointed from the bar "should we?" he asked looking at Blair but Blair said no as she knows Serena have things to do with that skimpy model.

10 minutes later...

"So, how's things?" Lauren asked trying to search for a topic to talk to Serena when she saw Blair and Nate approaching, she just smiled towards them.

"Things good, things great..." Serena said smiling "in fact, you can tell Dan that he can stay with you for all I care!" she said coldly.

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"About Portland?" she asked coldly "Look, you like my husband! I know... and you can keep him"

"Ok, Portland was a mistake and we didn't do anything. I was loaded with alcohol and some things. Dan was trying to help me but I took advantage of him. Which I should" she said but was interrupted by Serena who gave her a sign language to zipped it.

"He's staying with you? For two weeks! So you can tell him that I don't need him"

"What? I saw him two days ago for a music video and he is not staying with me... why? I have a boyfriend" she said trying to clear things out.

"whoa... whoa...whoa... wait? You have a boyfriend and Dan didn't hit on you in Portland?" Nate asked.

"What? No, Dan is the most loyal husband I ever come across...!" she said shocked, pointing at Serena "you should be proud!"

**  
Mr. Chow fine dining restaurant, Upper East Side**

Paparazzi lights flashings when Dan's limo stopped outside the restaurant. As he got out of the limo, everyone was coming closer to him making it hard for him to walk towards the restaurant door. "Dan, one smile photo of you please" a paparazzi shouted, making him turn back and look with a smile "Thank man!" most of the paparazzi said in unison. "No problem, have a good night!" Dan said. It's not like he want the attention, but with the business it comes with it.

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Dan said leaning down to kiss Serena on her cheek but she moved away. "Guess, she is still mad at me" looking at Michael and Eric at the table with a smile.

_30 minutes later..._

"We've been silent since... I don't know" he said looking at his watch "how are you?" he asked, sipping on his glass of plain water.

"I'm good, how are you?" Serena said coldly, not wanting to talk about anything. She glance at the paparazzi outside the restaurant with full of disgust. "You brought attention to this place, it's not private anymore!" she said.

"What's going on? It's not my fault they know that I'm here. Just let it. They're doing what they need to do for money. Plus, I'm having dinner with my wife. What's wrong?" Dan asked concerned "It's been nearly a 3 weeks Serena, I'm sorry!" Dan said reaching to touch on Serena's hand on the table.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" Serena said looking at Dan "You cheated on me Dan! And you don't care" she said barely whispering as she don't want people around them to hear.

"Look, I didn't cheat on you. I swear. I care about you? I've been calling and emailing and texting you. Only you didn't reply me" Dan said sadly. "When can I go home, to you?" he asked hoping.

"I don't know, not anytime soon. I'm still hurt" she said, giving Michael and Eric an indication that she wants to leave now. "Will you get the bill, I'll see you soon ok" she said getting up and smile towards Dan. Just to show people around them that their marriage is still going strong.

"Hey Nate, what's up?... okay, I'll see you there" Dan answered his phone. Paid the bills and left the restaurant.

**  
Central Park, The Pond**

"Things hasn't cool down between you and Serena?" Nate asked, sitting down at the bench beside Dan.

"No! I was with her for lunch but she brought Michael and Eric with, so I guess she don't want to talk about it" Dan said looking down at his shoe. "She got me stranded"

"You didn't... right?" Nate asked, struggling to say Lauren's name.

"What Lauren? No!"

"But where were you? Where are you staying now?" Nate asked, looking at Dan and he seems lost "look at you, pretty bad!"

"I'm staying at Megan's... she's not here so I'm staying there for awhile" Dan said "talking about clothes, I need to talk some clothes from home"

"Just go home, you know... that's where Serena will normally be happy. Talk things with her and plan things or something. You still love her!" Nate gave Dan an idea.

"You're right, I still missed that blue eyes. God Damnit!" Dan said disbelief that he missed Serena so much.

"Maybe, you should buy her some cupcakes to start. Make her stomach happy!" Nate said smiling.

"Thanks, man... I guess I should go and buy some things, don't tell Serena! Plus it is her birthday... tell everyone to come at my place tonight at around 8? Im just gonna cook or something, make it simple" he smiled.

**  
Humphrey's apartment**

"Serena?" he entered the house, looking around and no one is at home. It's too dark for Serena to be home. "Guess, I better get everything going"

_  
An hour later..._

"Well well well Humphrey!" Blair said entering the apartment smiling "is there anything that I can help?" she asked.

"No... wait, maybe I should get ready before Serena come back home. Did you text her?" Dan asked.

"I did, but she didn't reply to my text"

"Okay, so everyone should be here by... shit! Now" Dan said shocked, laughing.

"If you're not going to get Serena back after all this, I don't know what else to say" Nate said, placing the small vase of roses on the countertop.

"I'm going to shower, a quick one!"

"You better, you smell so buttery" Nate teased.

_  
10 minutes later..._

"Did you hear that?" Blair asked.

"That's..." Nate said, pointing at Serena who was walking fast towards Dan and entered the study room. "She was at home the whole time?."

"I could not believe you!" Dan shouted disbelief.

"Dan, what are you doing coming home?" Serena asked.

"It's my house! I can come back anytime I want"

"What's going on" Nate asked bluntly, but look back towards Dan's room "and who is that?" Nate asked pointing.

"I don't know, ask Serena! Who is that guy Serena? The one in my room? Dan asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk about it here, with you and everyone looking at me like some kind of a whore?" Serena said.

"But you are!" Dan shouted again, slamming at his work desk making all the papers from his table fall on the floor but only one caught his eyes.

"Divorce paper? We're getting a divorce?" Dan asked disbelief, looking at Serena seriously and the guy walks in to the room with full of pride. "For me cheating? or you?" he asked sadly. "No wait, it's easier to point the blame on me right? Dan is fucking Lauren all this time... wow, what a jerk Dan is!" he said to himself, looking at the paper and was searching for a pen.

"Dan..." Serena called his name softly, she knows Dan is hurting inside.

"Is it complete?" He asked with his crack voice. "I'm asking you, is it complete? everything you want from me? whatever" he asked again. "God Damnit, where is the pen!" he screamed.

"No" Serena answered. Dan never scolded Serena ever, but this time he is shouting and screaming like a mad guy. It's her fault she knows.

Dan walk slowly towards Serena and the guy, he look deeply towards Serena but said something to the guy standing closely to Serena.

"Don't you think I don't recognize you even for a second there, you took my pictures with Lauren Alee and blackmailed me just to be with Serena, my wife! How low can you go for a girl!" Dan whispered towards the guy softly, making sure Serena can't hear him and look at Serena with a smile. "An editor and a photographer, wow!" she said clapping his hands, making Serena weird out thinking how Dan knows that the guy beside her is a photographer.

"I'm done!" Dan said looking at Serena walking out from the room.

"Dan wait..." Serena said trying to stop Dan from leaving but was shocked towards the living room and dining room. The room was filled with pink roses and silver balloons, the dining table was filled with cupcakes and table was set with candles and plates. It's very romantic.

"Just give the divorce paper to Nate or Blair and I'll take it from them, and someone will come and pack my things tomorrow... I'll move on from there" Dan said with a sad eyes, taking his cell phone and wallet from the dining table.

"Dan!" she said sadly, she did it again. Breaking the heart of the only guy who loves her for who she is, but this time it's different. Dan seems to be very determine to leave her. "Don't go!"

"Happy Birthday" Dan said, stepping close to her placing a small envelope. "Bye"

Serena opened the envelope, and there was two plane tickets to Maldives and a note saying 'I love you so much, Happy Birthday. We can go Maldives together, please give me chance to proof how much in love I am with you' with that, Serena broke down and cry.

* * *

_**Oh Serena! Not again.... **_

Please review, it help my writing. I wanted to make Dan with Lauren but with all my readers don't want Dan to do such a thing to Serena, I didn't do it.

**Next Chapter: **

**Can their marriage be save,or this time Dan is DONE with her for good? Is the photographer, the paparazzi? Will Dan actually be with Lauren this time since Serena cheat on him?  
**

Review please and any suggestions of the next chapter.

take care

**Review, thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dean and Delluca, Upper East Side **

"Serena, you need to stop being so hard on yourself"

"I haven't seen Dan for almost a month now, he don't call anymore or text" Serena said sadly, she knows it is all her fault but Dan is not heartless.

"Give him time, this is Dan! That boy loves you..." Blair assuring her best friend and the truth is, she don't know what else to say to Serena. It's her fault to do such a thing to Dan but Dan hasn't been easy to her either. Ignoring Serena ever since. "Hey, is that Megan?" Blair said pointing at the tall brunette hair girl.

"Megan, hey!"

"OMG Serena, how are you?" Megan said happy.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Have you seen Dan lately?" Serena asked bluntly, she just wants to know that Dan is still alive and she just hope Megan is not the girl Dan has been talking to.

"Dan is great and in fact I just met him 2 days ago in Boston for the weekend" She said naively.

"Oh!" Serena said releasing a fake smile and a sad tone of voice "I bet you know about me and Dan getting a divorce now do you?" she ask sincerely and Megan nodded.

"Serena, Dan..." Megan wanted to say something but was interrupted by an incoming call. "Sorry, I need to take this"

"She look happy S?" Blair said, analyzing the way Megan react towards the incoming call. "Who's that?" she asked.

"No one, just a friend" Megan said smiling. "I got to go, nice meeting you" she said leaving.

**Nate's apartment, night**

"What's the occasion?" Serena asked looking around. Nate's apartment is filled with balloons flowers.

"I want to say that, I got promoted" He said happy and everyone is happy.

"Serena, look at this?" Chuck said pointing at the tabloid.

There it is, front cover of US weekly with the headline 'Dan Humphrey and Megan Foxy weekend exclusive getaway ' she look at it with full of anger and she flipped a few pages of the magazine and settle for the page where the magazine have more photos of Dan and Megan. They look happy together, strolling down the park, eating out, shopping together.

"There's no photo of them kissing or holding hands" Nate said. "I bet it was just a weekend full of harmless fun."

"I bet" Serena said angry "Can I use your computer for awhile Nate? I need to email someone something?".

_Dan,_

_I tried calling, you didn't pick up. I tried texting, you never want to text me back. I went to see Rufus and he said he hasn't seen you for awhile. I am still your wife, please at least acknowledge that and reply my email. I don't ask for much but to talk to you. Look, I saw your photos with Megan in US weekly and I don't want to believe the worst. If you're insisting of getting the divorce, let's talk about it. So talk to me?_

_Mum is having this Gala event next Saturday and I am hoping to see you there. Please do it for my family because no one knows about our problem. I didn't tell them yet regarding us. Please make it. _

_Love always,_

_Serena_

"Dinner's ready" Nate said knocking the door "emailing Dan?" he asked.

"Yes, the last communication medium for me since I tried everything" Serena said wiping her tears. "Pathetic!"

"No you're not, you still want Dan. It's understandable" Nate said smiling "now c'mon, let's eat and wait for Dan to reply to your email."

_**30 minutes later...**_

"You got mail!" said a voice from Nate's room.

"There! It must be Dan" Nate whispered to Serena, who left the table to check for the reply.

_Serena,_

_Been busy. Saturday sounds good, email me the attachment. Talk to you soon._

_Regards,_

_Dan_

Serena was shocked with the reply she got from Dan. Is he for real? 'regards Dan?' and he said he's busy when his photos in Boston is all over the magazine and obviously there's more photos in the net. Now hoping for Dan to show up for the dinner, if he wants a divorce from her and want her to let him go, she is determined to do so.

**  
Hilton Hotel, evening**

It's the event of the year, where the rich and famous come to play. Serena in the other hand is not keen in coming but was forced by Lily to join her at the honourable table. She left a dozen of messages to Dan, for him to come and at least pretend that their relationship and marriage is perfectly okay. He promised he would come, but he didn't answer her calls or reply her text.

"Where's Daniel, dear?" Lily asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. She always does that in front of everyone.

"He's working late again today" she replied with a weak smile, looking around at the table where she has no idea who is those people. Beside her is an empty seat, an empty seat for her husband Dan which is not here. "I'm sorry mom. He's not coming' she sigh and Lily smile. No one knows the internal problem Serena and Dan is facing.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Dan said approaching the table, kissed Serena on her cheek with a smile. "Work is driving me crazy, as a matter of fact I was straight from the airport." He said smiling.

"Serena didn't tell me you were out of town, Daniel?" Lily asked curiously.

"She must have missed the information" he replied looking at Serena.

"Thank you" Serena said to Dan. That is all she could say, she haven't seen Dan for almost a month now.

"Just smile and pretend" Dan whispered back coldly.

"So Daniel, I saw your photo with Megan? You're not cheating on my daughter are you?" Lily asked, not pleased.

"I'm sorry Lily but I can sure you nothing is up with me and Megan. We're friends" Dan said smiling "In fact, I can personally tell you that the weekend was actually a wedding weekend for our mutual friend. That's why we were there together" Dan said looking at Serena.

"Are you sure?" Serena whispered and Dan nodded. Leaving Serena smiling, as she knows that Dan won't cheat on her even if their relationship is not in a good state.

"They don't need to know anything and even if it's a lie" Dan said softly.

At that point of time, Serena knew that Dan is still angry at her but still attend the event with her. Dan is Dan, he didn't change only the fact that he lost couple of weight. The evening went well, but only one problem. She knew that deep down inside she's angry at him for not replying her text and return all her calls but she can't stay mad at him.

"Is it okay for me to stay with you love birds tonight?" Emily asked Serena. Emily is Serena's cousin from Hampton and she is not going to take the limo home. "I'm almost drunk, and I think I want to spend more time with my cousin tomorrow. Is it okay with you Daniel?" Emily asked Dan with hope he would say okay. Dan nodded and wrapped his arms around Serena.

**Hilton Hotel, outside**

"Dan we need to talk about Emily staying over" Serena asked panic.

"Just for a night, she's drunk. I'll stay for awhile and head to my place early in the morning" Dan said ensuring her that everything is going to be alright.

"You got a new apartment?" Serena asked sadly.

"Yeah, recently" he said not wanting to continue the conversation with Serena, he caught a glimpse of Serena's sad face but choose to ignore it "Are we ready Emily? Let's go!" he said entering the car.

**Humphrey's Apartment, Upper East Side**

"Thanks again Dan for letting me stay here with you" Emily said entering the apartment, she look around to see what changes has been made to it but nothing change. "You know, why I don't want to go back to Hamptons?" she asked, settling down at the sofa while Dan brought the ladies with some instant hot chocolate.

"Why Emily?" he said handing her with the cup of chocolate.

"Because, my life with Aaron is in a mess right now, look at you both" she said pointing at Serena and Dan who was clearly did not sit together at the same sofa. "So in love, so together. Dan you're lucky to have such a lovely wife and Serena, Dan is so good of a guy. You're lucky to have found each other" she said naively.

"Well" both said in unison. Dan was looking at Serena and same goes with Serena.

"I'm tired, breakfast tomorrow? It's on me!" Emily said standing up and head to her room but stop and look back "Aren't you guys going to sleep too?" she asked, walking back and dragged Dan and Serena to their room. She knows which room she is supposed to be in as she is always here in town. "Good night you two and tone down the noise too" she said smiling.

**Dan and Serena's room, night**

"Well I guess, you're stuck here for the night?"

"I'll sleep here, you take the bed" Dan said, entering the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, you have back problem. Just sleep on the bed. We can still be civil"

"You sure?" he asked Serena, but she was busy putting on lotion on her face.

"Yes, I am. Just sleep on the bed" Serena said, not concentrating on Dan who is now just wearing his boxer. "Good night!" she said switching off her table light on her side.

"Good night" he said and switching off the light on his side of the table.

Dan woke up at around 3am and realized that he is in his own bed again, he look around and smile. The most valuable moment to him is his wife beside him sleeping, wrapping her arms around his arm. Drool a little and that makes Dan smile. He watches Serena sleeping for a little longer.

"God, I miss those blue eyes, I can't believe that I still want you after all the pain you put me through" Dan said to himself, watching Serena sleep. He misses her, but that just it. He can't give in again so he held everything in.

Serena woke up in the middle of the night around 5am, forgotten that Dan is sleeping beside her peacefully. She turned to look at the man beside her, she didn't realized that she miss him so much and by him being beside her, it means a lot to her. His smell, the way he sleep without his pillow most of the time because Serena will take him pillow away and he will always let it be. God how much she miss him, but she screw it up again. That is just Serena, she screw up a lot.

"I love you" she said whispering to Dan, she knows that Dan is asleep and that's the only time she can say it to him. She let her tears drop while she look at Dan sleeping. "I'm sorry for the stupid things I did, sometimes I wish I was smarter... more like you but I do a lot of stupid decisions"

Serena's heart pounding and already she can feel the faint flush on her neck. She knows that from that moment she can't let Dan go. Surely it is the perfect opportunity for her to talk to Dan since he's here with her. How can she ask him whether he wants to give their marriage another go and forget about getting the divorced? Separation is hard enough for her, and she can't think of Dan moving on with another girl. It is selfish of her but she need to do what she need to do in her life and to make it right again. She calms herself down and tries to sleep for a few more hours before morning sun rises. She needs to tell Dan that she will do whatever it takes to make their marriage work.

* * *

Hey friends, I updated. Read and please review.

**Next Chapter :**

**a)Dan forgive Serena and forget about the whole thing. **

**b)Dan and Megan started dating a few weeks ago but keep it private. **

**c)Dan and Serena is still fighting over the incident and file for the divorce. **

**d)Serena attacked Megan for being a home wrecker.**

**e) Dan and Serena agreed to work things out but still not in a good term with each other.  
**

Choose wisely for the sub-plot. The story needs your opinion on this. Read and Review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

**Humphrey's Apartment, Upper East Side  
**

It's like any other morning in the Humphrey's loft, it's quiet. Dan and Serena will normally stay in and do brunch instead of breakfast. Sunday Morning, it's a lazy day for Dan and Serena.

**Dan** is tired from his trip, where he was busy working on his new album. He's been ignoring Serena ever since that day, he wants to keep distracting himself from the pain in his heart and to stop thinking about her and he's doing good. He will usually wake up early in the morning, he can't sleep that well but today it is different. Maybe it's the Manhattan air, the soft bed in his own room or maybe the comfort of having Serena by him sleeping, it's comforting that he didn't wake up at his usual time and now it's 5 hours past that.

**Serena** opens her eyes and saw Dan beside her; she smiles to the idea of having him near her again. She analyzes Dan as he sleep and he look as if he is extremely tired and hasn't been sleeping for ages. It's amazing that Dan still wrap his arms around Serena while he sleep, it's normal to him and Serena appreciates it. She almost shed a tear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized" Dan said softly opening his eyes and try to move his body to the other side of the bed.

"It's okay, we're both was sleeping" she said smiling "I should get up and shower, you can sleep for a few more minutes" she said.

"A few more minutes?" he said mocking her. "make that a few hours"

"Fine, an hour max and I promise" she said assuring him that she won't be in the bathroom for too long. She likes Dan this way, it's like the old times again and she missed it.

**  
Apartment Kitchen, Afternoon**

Dan and Serena walks out from their bedroom to the kitchen, they had a small talk in the room and Dan's going back to his place today while Serena will let him go with an excuse that Dan need his time to write.

"Love birds out from their nest!" Blair said teasing Dan and Serena who was clearly walking very serious to the kitchen.

"Morning Blair..." Dan waived "and everyone"

"What you guys doing here?" Serena asked confused.

"Well, just want to inform you that tonight... I'll be hosting a dinner party and you my friend" Nate said putting his left hand on Serena's shoulder and his right hand on Dan's "is coming, understand?" he said and winked.

Dan and Serena exchange look, this is not how they plan it to be. They basically make plans in the room to meet Serena's cousin but not everyone of their friends.

"So, you're in?" Nate asked, insisting on the answer to be a yes "great!"

"But" Dan wanted to say something but was cut off by Serena.

"He have a photo shoot today, so I don't think it's a good idea that both of us go to your dinner Nate" she said smiling.

"Nonsense, you're coming no matter what. Understand?!" Nate said again.

"Okay" Dan and Serena said in unison. There's nothing to say, no matter what they can't win the argument.

"Great!" Blair said softly looking at Nate and Chuck with a soft smile.

As everyone was happy chatting and eating brunch, the elevator rings and Megan walks in.

"Oh, you didn't think that you should give me a call at all? She said angry looking at Dan. "I'm sorry, did I delete the memo from you Dan?" she said pointing at Serena and everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Dan said panic, got up his spot and pull Megan away from everyone.

"Why is she talking to your husband like that Serena?" says Serena's cousin. She's confused.

"Well, that is because Megan and Dan has been friends since ages ago" Blair said softly smiling and later looking back at Serena with a smile.

Serena knows that Megan and Dan's status at the moment, they're going out. Somehow inside of her, she just want to take the knife and stab Megan in her heart but that's not how Serena is. She's sad that Dan actually left the table with Megan to talk. Her heart is pumping faster every time she hear foot steps.

Everyone keep on talking but all Serena could hear is her heart pumping louder and louder.

"As long as she is still in your life, you won't forget her" Megan said walking fast while Dan try to catch up. "I had enough, just call me when you're over this... better, just don't call me!" she said leaving Dan stranded at the dining room, speechless.

"What was that all about?" again Serena's cousin tries to figure it out.

"He" Serena wanted to say something when Dan.

"Was rehearsing for our new movie, we have to audition tomorrow" Dan said lying "how was I?"

"Very convincing Dan, you'll get it!" Serena's cousin says with a smile.

"Oh!" Serena said and that is all she could say. Now her estranged husband will have romantic scenes with Megan on the big screen.

**  
Apartment Lobby, night  
**

"Mr and Mrs Humphrey, looking lovely" the door boy greeted them with a warm smile.

Serena smile and think for a moment, she loves her name as Mrs Humphrey and all this will come an end when Megan take over her.

"You're quiet" Serena asked Dan looking at him.

"There's nothing to talk about" Dan said, getting into the chauffeured Q7 Audi.

"There must be something in your mind, do you want to talk about it?" Serena asked.

"No nothing, thanks for asking" Dan said looking outside the window.

Dan was happy that he got his life back today with Serena but somehow the vision of that day is still in his mind.

"Ok" she said softly.

"Hopefully, not much people today" he said, looking at his blackberry.

"BBM Megan?" she asked sincerely.

"No, I'm checking my schedule" he said still not looking at Serena. "Don't ask me about her"

"I'm your wife!" Serena said angry.

"So?" he said bluntly.

"Look, we need to make our little pretend believable okay Dan" she said.

"Okay" he said looking at Serena for the first time since entering the car "you look beautiful" he said sincerely.

"Wow, that's the first nice thing you ever said to me" she said sadly.

"We're here" Dan said, getting off the car.

"Looks like, it's a big event" Serena said from behind.

**Hilton Ballroom, night**

"I envy you, look at Dan. He's still so good looking after all these years S" Penelope said pointing at Dan who was talking to Dexter, their old school mate.

"He's alright, he just been working a lot lately" she said when the guys is approaching the girls "he's amazing" she said leaning closer to Dan with a smile.

"Since high school, you two have been attached to the hip" Chuck said smiling "we're going to the Box night club, Mr and Mrs Humphrey. Do you want to come?" he asked laughing.

"I think Serena and Dan have things to do" Nate said "am I right?"

"I know they do, so go now..." Vanessa said pushing Dan and Serena to the exit door.

"Wait, what?" Dan asked confused.

"Don't ask, just go" Nate said pushing Serena too.

"Bye!"

**Central park, early morning**

Dan and Serena walk around Central Park, don't know what to do. Nate and Vanessa tricked them in telling the whole table that they have something else to do. Basically, they don't but Nate want Serena to have a time alone with Dan and Vanessa just want Dan to be with Serena. It's dark but Central Park is always beautiful when they're together.

"It's dark!" Dan said.

"I wonder why we wanted to walk in Central Park together at night like this" Serena said, walking nearer to Dan.

"Are you scared?" he asked smiling.

"Is that a smile Mr. Humphrey?" She asked and smile "I'm not scared"

"Oh, really?" he said, jog a bit in front leaving Serena behind and laugh.

"That's not funny!" she said while running towards him.

"You are scared" he said.

"Not as scared of losing you" she said sadly "do you want to talk about it?" Serena asked, looking at Dan while walking slowly towards the pond. She knows that this is the make or break question in their relationship. She also hated the fact that Dan talked to Megan earlier.

"About us?" Dan asked curiously, "What is it that you want to talk about?" he asked again.

"Our marriage for a start?" she asked honestly, taking a sit on the bench. Hoping Dan would do the same but he is still standing "we should talk about it right?" she asked.

"I..." he didn't get the chance to finish up his words when two young girls approached him and ask for an autograph.

"Is this your wife Dan?" the young blonde, petite girl ask pointing at Serena and Dan nodded with a smile "she's beautiful!" she said complimenting on Serena.

"She is!" Dan said to them.

"Thank you!" they said and leave Dan and Serena alone.

"It's been awhile I'm out in the public with you, I forgot how it is now" she said sadly "about our relationship Dan?" she asked again but this time, he take a sit beside her.

"You cheated on me!" he said, not wanting to look at Serena while answering her question. He keep on staring the pond "and here I thought that I was wrong for being on tour."

"I was lonely!" she said softly

"And you think I'm not?"

"No, I didn't say that...I know we both do when you're on tour" she said crying "I'm sorry!"

"Are you still with him?" he asked, not wanting to know the truth but he needs to know for himself. He loves Serena but it's too much sometimes. He can't be to naive in forgiving Serena one more time, or else she will do it over and over again.

"I'm not! He was a mistake" she answered honestly "Megan's your girlfriend?" she asked, resting her hand on Dan's leg.

"We're not together but we're closer now" he said.

"What's that mean? I don't understand"

"I don't know, I feel connected to her ever since we're..." his words stumble once he turn to look at Serena, he still feel that certain spark every time he lay his eyes on her.

"I understand..." she said sadly.

"You understand?" he asked surprised.

"Can we work things out? I know I'm being selfish but all I want is your love right now Dan, I don't want a divorce and that is why you haven't got any divorce paper from me" she said confirming her feelings to Dan for all this commotion.

"So, you want us to get back on our life together?" he said confused "pretend that things are okay between us and nothing happen?" he said suddenly angry.

"No, I mean... I want us to build up our life together again as us" she said "work things out slowly"

"And this could help us out by?" he asked.

"Dan" she said cupping Dan's face with her hand "I love you and I'm lost without you... I don't know how you feel about me now but I want us to work it out together...If you don't want to be in the same room with me, it's okay as long as you're in the same apartment with me... I want to show you how much I need you and we can work it day by day" she explained.

Serena has been talking for almost 20 minutes now non stop and try to make Dan realize that she is serious about them working things out. She don't know what got into her but she is definitely not going to let Megan take Dan as her boyfriend. Serena knows Dan and his weakness is still her, no matter how famous and hot Megan is.

"Okay!" he said.

"What?" she asked shocked. "Okay?"

"We work things out, I'll take the spare room and we work things slowly as I can't forgive you just yet" he explained.

"Thank you" she started crying.

"Start slow, right?" Dan said got up and hand in his hands for Serena to take and get up from the bench "don't cry" he said wiping her tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Hi readers, sorry for the long wait on this story. I don't want to rush things on this but please review. Thank you. I still want S to kick megan's ass but that gotta wait.

I'm still not sure if I want to update this story, do you think I should? Any ideas on what you want me to write about?


	19. Chapter 19

**_This chapter is not PG, be warned! It's more to this chapter than any chapters I've ever written._**

**_

* * *

_Humphrey's Apartment_  
_**

"Serena?"

She sit up from the bathroom floor and remembering that she's not alone anymore in the house, she got up from bed and was completely naked to the bathroom. She forgot that her husband, Dan Humphrey is around now since they want to work things out.

It has been two months that they stayed together and god knows in that two months, it has been amazing except they didn't have any physically contact what so ever. Everything was so brief, Hi and good byes, breakfast and dinner. Separate rooms, bathrooms and everything else. Dan has been working out every day and Serena noticed his body transformation.

"Yes" she said, answering to Dan.

"I just wanted to check on you, see if you're okay? You've been inside for a very long time" Dan said worried.

"I'm good, thank you. You can go to work now" she said and with that Dan left Serena but she can hear his footsteps come closer again.

"Serena"

"Yes"

"Will you be home for dinner?" he asked "I think I want to cook tonight, if you're not busy that is" he said nervously.

"Okay"

"Great, see you tonight?"

**Dean and Delluca, afternoon.**

Blair, Nate, Serena and Amanda is having such a great afternoon together. Laughing and chatting about everything. Blair saw the change in Serena's face, it seems she's happy and glowing.

"You guys did it last night, did you?" Blair asked shyly "spare me the details but you did it right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair!" Serena said out of shocked. "Why did you say that, you know that we didn't even sleep in the same room anymore?"

"So, tonight you're coming over to my place again" Blair asked sipping her cup of tea.

"No, actually... I'm staying in and he's cooking me dinner"Serena said biting her lips.

"He's cooking? And when was the last time you guys did it? You're getting lucky tonight my dear" Amanda said poking Serena.

"Tonight is the big seduction?" Nate asked teasing her.

"What, don't be ridiculous... he just want us to have a decent dinner. That's all!" she said.

**Humphrey's apartment, night**

What should I wear? What should I wear? Serena asked herself over and over again. She pulled all her clothes out and hung them up and now she's having a major clothes crisis. She need Blair, so she dialled the number.

"Blair, what should wear? She asked shyly.

"I thought this is not a date?" she asked teasing Serena "look, he's your husband. Just wear something decent and be happy with him okay. Where is he anyway?" she asked.

"At the kitchen cooking, well I got to go"

"Take care and good luck okay"

In the end Serena settled for a white V-neck t-shirt and jeans. She got out from her room and walk towards the kitchen but Dan is not there, so she walk to the dining room where Dan was waiting for her. Thank goodness she didn't wear anything fancy, Dan was just wearing his red plain shirt and jeans.

"Wow" Dan said "you look amazing" he said again. Complimenting Serena on her look and god she looks amazing. Dan never had the chance stay at home long enough to noticed that Serena is still amazing and stunning as she is. Megan is something but Serena can still take his breathe away and god he's lucky. He took the champagne and pour it in the glass.

"How's the champagne" he said after a few minutes of not knowing what to say to her.

"Delicious" she said, before realizing that her glass is actually empty. She look at Dan and laugh.

Dan and Serena is having the perfect dinner ever, they talk and laugh. The effect they have on each other is amazing. Dan is not a good cook but to see that Serena enjoy or pretend to enjoy his food is what Dan love the most about her. She's amazing and the way she laugh and talk really can make his problem go away. Serena like the way Dan talk and mumbles, he is the most amazing guy that Serena ever lay her eyes on. She thinks that she had the most crush on Nate when she was in high school but when she met Dan and got to know Dan more, she's in love and been in love ever since.

"Let me clear the dishes" Serena said taking her plate when Dan took his plate to the kitchen.

**_10 minutes..._**

"You know, we used to do this before a lot... eating in and all" Dan said.

"Before you were famous" Serena said honestly.

"Yeah, what else do we use to do?" Dan asked walking beside Serena to their room hallway.

"A lot of thing" she said looking into Dan eyes. "Thanks for the dinner" she said and with that Dan pulled her closer and kissed her on her lips. She's shocked.

"We used to do this" he said separating his lips from her. "I'm sorry I was carried away" he said letting go of Serena but she still holding on.

Serena is happy, extremely happy. Dan is kissing her and with that things start to go into this, which of course lead to the major things.

Wonder. Wonder. Serena is Semi-naked with Dan by her side, he's bigger than what she can remember. His body is bigger, his hand is bigger and.... she can't put everything into words. All clothes comes off by now. Serena watches Dan doing things to her and she doesn't mind and to be honest, Serena is embarrassed. It's been awhile since Dan and Serena 'do it' but after all this embarrassing moments stop and her satisfaction increases and start spreading to her body. The next thing she knows is that Dan is laying on his back, inside of her while she rock on top of him, she's screaming the whole house down. She don't even know where this scream is coming from and all she know is that it sounds guttural, animal and she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Which she don't. Because this is so goooooooood, Mmmmmmmmm. This is so goooood.

"That was incredible" Serena said and she rolls off Dan and to her side of bed, gazes at Dan while he planted a small kisses on her neck. Still trying to come to terms with what just happened. She thinks she just had an orgasm and she's loving it.

"That was incredible, unexpectedly incredible" he murmured.

"You don't think I'm cheap do you? I mean, it's been awhile and we're not in a good terms and we did it just like that" she said nervously, she don't want Dan to think that she just did it because of lust. She loves Dan and this time she wants to give her best for him and their marriage.

"We're married! We fight, so what? That's married life right?" he said looking into Serena's eyes. "I love you and I will always love you" Dan said taking Serena's hand and curled it up inside his masculine palm "I'm your husband, you're my wife. That's that okay!" he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"You know that we're in the hallway" she said falling asleep.

"Good thing that this is our house, our home!" he said picking up Serena and carries her to their bed. He bypass the spare room completely, the room where he called his own for two months. He tuck her up on the left side on the huge king bed. He pulls the bed cover up and tuck them under her chin in case she gets cold from the air-cond.

"Good night, I love you" Dan said planting a kiss on Serena's forehead and left to the bathroom for a shower as he watches Serena felt asleep.

"I love you" she said barely whispering and felt a sleep.

* * *

This is dedicated to my sister, I was supposed to write this before she left to New York but I want to make it as perfect as I can but couldn't do it on time. She left last week, I miss you Leah. Good Luck in your studies.

Readers, I hope you like it as I do. I think Dan and Serena is better together than apart. Don't you? Please read and review. If no reviews, i might end it I think. Reviews will help. Thank u

**Next : The morning after....**


	20. Chapter 20

"Sunday morning at home is good right?" Serena said kissing Dan on his neck and he nodded.

"Let's go for Brunch?" Dan said, got up and reach for Serena to give him her hand "I'll say we go to Dos Caminos in Soho?" he suggested but Serena shakes her head "Friends of Farmer?" and she nodded "Friends of farmer then, let's go my darling" he said but was shocked to see Megan looking at him like she wants to eat him "Megan!"

"You didn't tell me about Serena!" Megan shouted entering the Humphrey's apartment "I'm not important to you, you could just ignore my existence?"

Dan got out of the couch straight to calm Megan down, Serena was speechless. Megan was out of town for 2 months to shoot a movie and the first thing she do when she landed is to attack Dan. Serena can't blame Megan for doing that, she would do the same if she have the choice. She read in the gossip website that Megan landed couple of hours ago.

"Back with her?" Megan said approaching Serena with anger but Dan stopped her before getting closer.

"Calm down, god damnit!" Dan said pushing Megan aside "what got into you!"

Serena saw how disappointed Megan look when she stare at Dan pleading for answers, since the night they had sex. Dan hasn't been home much and not like they having their honeymoon again after. Serena pulled out her cellphone from her handbag and text Blair asking for help and a moral support.

_**10 minutes later… **_

"Well" Serena said smiling looking at Dan. Her heart is beating faster to what Dan has to say. What can he say? His girlfriend is back and by the look of it, Dan haven't been telling her about his marriage either.

"I have to go" he said looking tad guilty.

"Of course!"

"It's not like that" Dan wanted to explain but Serena got up from the chair and straight to the hallway "she's your girlfriend anyway." And slammed the bedroom door.

Blair saw what happened and didn't say a word "I said hello!" she said when Dan was looking at her, taking his coat "I deal with her, you go and end things with Meg ok?" she said.

"It's not like that?!"

"Whatever Humphrey"

"Why can't anyone just listen to me!"

"Just go!"

**Humphrey's apartment, night**

It's 11 O'clock at night and Serena starting to get worried for Dan. She tried calling but he didn't answer her calls. Thousand of questions is lingering in her head right now, and most of it consists of Dan. Why didn't he call? Why didn't text her back? Why did he turn his loop off?

"You waited for me? Dan entering their bedroom.

Serena didn't say anything, she just look at Dan with anger but she just hated the fact that if she say something, they will end up fighting so she kept quiet.

"The food outside? Did you cook?" He asked, trying to open a conversation but again Serena didn't answer only now she turn off the lights and Dan on the lights back only to find out that Chuck, Blair and Nate is standing near his study table "you want to turn off the lights when they're there" pointing at them.

"Where were you?" she finally give in and ask "why didn't you answer all my calls? She ask again without giving Dan a chance to explain "with Megan of course!" she answered her own question.

"I'm tired okay!"that's all Dan can say to Serena.

"Tired? You had sex with her didn't you!"

"What?!"

"Serena, you have to take things easy!" Blair said calming Serena down.

"You know, I thought what we had two months ago was worth it, I'm not a booty call to you Dan just because Megan is not in New York and you know my witness and took advantage of it" Serena said screaming, didn't bother that everyone else is actually looking at her "I love you! That night when we had sex, I thought you'll change but I was wrong"

"You don't know what you're talking about ok"

"Get out!"

"I am!" Dan shouted back, only to find that Serena can't stop sobbing.

**Humphrey's apartment, morning**

"Good morning" Blair said handing Serena with a cup of coffee "take this, it will ease your headache."

"Thank you B!" S said, downing down the pills. She took a few moment to digest of everything that happened last night "Dan has been acting strange, he is always tired, he is always late, his phone is always off even when Megan is not here. I bet he went down to Washington to see her and come back to me again"

"You don't know if that's true!"

"Dan keep on complaining that this apartment is too small, too cluster and too noisy" Serena explaining her reason "I complaint before but he said this apartment is us and I've stop complaining ever since." She said crying "I can't take it anymore."

"S, you have to think positive and don't stress yourself out for the things you're not even sure about."

"Speaking of Dan and you, next week is your anniversary right?" Blair said smiling, trying to divert the conversation to something more positive.

"Yes, but I don't even think he would even remember" Serena said disappointed.

"You want to go out shopping for Humphrey?"

"I have no mood to go out B"

"Let's do it online" Blair suggest, taking her Ipad from her handbag.

"What would I do without you B?"

"That's the thing, you will not be living a second in your life without me, and I promise you that" she said hugging Serena. All she needed is a moral support, Serena's hormone is not stable and she understands that.

**WholeFood, Union Square.**

"So, bachelor. How's life living in the recording studio?" Nate ask grabbing captain crunch from the aisle.

"I haven't been sleeping there since Serena and I got back together. That if she still consider me as her husband" he reply, taking a step back and grab onto the wheat Cheerios.

"Wait… wait… wait… don't tell me you've been sleeping with Megan?" Nate said, slowing down Dan with a knock on his back.

"No!"

"Do you even remember that next week is your anniversary?" Nate ask as soon as he received a text from Blair and when Dan shakes his head, Nate sent the text back to Blair saying he still remembers.

"I need beers and liquor to help me get through the week" Dan said opening the refrigerator that is full of beers.

"3 cartons of it, are you having a party?" Nate asked with disbelief "you can't be serious!"

"I have a lot of work to do, I can't sleep so I need Corona and coffee to make me stay awake"

"Right!"

"Look man, just don't tell Serena about all this. You however can tell that her that I am still alive" he said, taking a step to the counter to pay. "Why do they need 30 counters in a grocery store?" he said with a small grin.

"For people like you, who want grocery food rather than real food outside" Nate replied but Dan push him playfully "this is New York man! People like us, we indulge on overprice Cheerios!" he said laughing too.

Dan has been contemplating of going back to his apartment to see Serena. Tonight is the night, when he made his vows to Serena a few years ago and those vows means a lot to him. Yes? He was distracted from his marriage for a while but deep down he knows that there is only one place in his heart that still belong to Serena. He enter the loft and the door man smile at him "looking good, sir" he said complimenting Dan.

"Thank you!" he said smiling entering the elevator and press 38th floor. He is nervous on what Serena would say to him. 38th floor at last, that was the fastest elevator ride for him, it's like they put a speed to it "I'm fucked" he said to himself.

He enters to apartment space, to see that there's no lights were turn on only a slight lights from the dining table. "Hello" he said looking around to see Serena is waiting for him at the table "how do you I will come?" he asked "I'm here in peace" he said smiling, handing Serena with bouquet of roses and kisses her cheeks.

"Happy Anniversary" she said with a soft tone "I didn't know if you would show up but I did what I was supposed to do" she said.

"It's lovely" as he sit and look at the table "my favorite food" he smile looking at Serena and she have that satisfying smile on her face "thank you"

_**30 minutes…**_

"Happy anniversary" Serena said handing Dan with a wrapped box and he smile.

"Thank you" Dan take the box from her hand and he open it slowly "this is lovely!" he said.

"You didn't even open it yet Dan" she said.

"I know, it's for everything. Thank you!" he said smiling, as he open the box he was shocked to see a small black and white photo. He know it clearly what it is, he keep on looking at the photo and to look at Serena at the same time "am I?" he choked "going to be a daddy?" he finally said it and Serena nodded.

He hugged Serena over and over again "did I hurt you little baby?" he said putting his hand on Serena's tummy but Serena doesn't seem to be happy and Dan caught the glimpse of her reaction "you think I forgot about your presents?" he said looking up and Serena nodded "let me get this clear, Megan and I never had a relationship. We work together as friends, we're close and that's it!" he said, taking Serena coat from the closet "we need to go somewhere" he said smiling.

**_30 minutes later… _**

"Where are we?" Serena as she got off the limo, looking around it is definitely not the Upper East Side "are we going to a party?" she asked following Dan from behind.

"Maybe" he said coyly "before we enter, this is your gift" as he handed Serena with a small box.

"Only now you want to give it to me?" she said smiling, trying to untie the ribbon that's wrapped all over the box.

"Just try to open it, okay?" he says as he wrapped his arms around her and as she open the top of the box "I love you" and kiss her neck.

"What is this?" she said shocked "a key to what?"

"What do you think?" he said coyly again "you should try to open the door."

As Serena open the door, she can see that the town house is already furnished. She look at the photos that's hanging along the corridor. It's them when they were in high school until now. It's just the way Serena pictured it to be, until she realizes "you paid attention to everything I said before sleep?" she said "when I thought you were sleeping and ignoring me?" she said planting kisses on Dan's lips and he nodded.

"As most husbands will purchased a town house and pay an interior designer to perfect the house. I didn't! All those nights? All those ignoring your calls? And all those things that you think I did behind your back, it is actually this" as he swirl "I did it from my own bare hands, I painted this and that, I did my own printing of the photos and choose every details of the house for you" he said proudly "because I love you and I never want to lose you ever."

"Dan!" she start crying "I'm sorry I have doubt on you." She said hugging Dan and he smile.

"Megan, was just helping me out with this. You know that she is a friend to me and nothing more" he explained "her new boyfriend is helping me to in carpentry and she was mad at that time because I didn't tell her about is and she was furious afraid that I might have told you my own secret" he said shaking her head and laugh.

"I love you!"

"I love you even more" he said "listen to that baby, daddy loves mummy so much" he said rubbing Serena's stomach "and I'm going to paint your room blue" he said.

"No, it's going to be a girl"

"A boy!"

"A girl!"

"I love you!"

"I love us" Dan said as he walks inside the new bedroom and see the reaction on Serena's face "as what you always dream off" he said with a proud voice.

As they were playfully arguing on where to put things and redecorate things, a knock on the door and they stop "happy couple, can we come in!" Nate said before entering "nice!" he said and raised his eyebrow to Dan.

"Thanks!"

"They knew about it?" Serena asks looking at Dan.

"No, but Megan must have told them the truth" he said pointing at Serena.

"I'm sorry!" Megan said approaching them "I was just being a tad dramatic to make it even more real!" she said laughing "if ever I know you're pregnant, I won't even be dramatic and make it seem like I had an affair with Dan?" she said with an open arms and Serena hug her straight to make it as if everything is forgiven.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Happy Anniversary baby!" Serena whispers to Dan while looking at everyone who is enjoying a game of charade.

"Happy Anniversary to you" he said planting a kiss on Serena's head "I love you."

"You won't love me when I'm extremely fat" she said playfully.

"That would be impossible" he said and smile.

At the moment, Dan Humphrey is extremely happy to get the perfect anniversary gift from Serena. He can't imagine his life without her and to be with her now, looking at her and to see how happy she is being in his arms, make him even more satisfied with his life.

Serena can't stop smiling inside her heart, who knew that Dan Humphrey the guy that stole her heart in Junior High has the same effect on her now. She can't imagine her life without him? She can but it's frightening for her to remember all the times she was Dan-less. Dan is her anchor, and the nerves in her body and the father of her soon baby. She loves him! She keep on telling herself that over and over again as she look at Dan who is playing charades with Nate as a team. Boy they suck, but boy she loves him!

"You're going to have the most amazing father" she said softly rubbing her tummy softly.

Without knowing, Dan was looking at her at the exact moment when she was doing it. He wants to shed a tear, as how happy he is! He grabs the Polaroid camera he have on the coffee table and snap a photo of Serena.

"You're happy huh?" Blair said smiling and he nodded, showing her the photo he just took.

"I am blessed!" he said smiling as he put the picture in a small photo frame on the side coffee table "it's perfect"

###

* * *

Hi readers, thank you for all the support you give me on this story. This is my debut fanfiction and I am very proud of it! please read and review. It's the end of Suitcases and Travelbags, unfortunately but don't worry. There is more fictions in my mind that I am sure (for me it's good) will rock your socks off. Thank you again readers and friends for the support. Enjoy the story and thank you so much. Thank you too for the reviews on all my stories and especially Tres Bien, I'll write more. Im happy! thank you


	21. When you least expect it, it hits

"SE-RE-NA!" Dan yells from the ground floor "Baby... we're going to be late!" he says finally giving up hope to be there early as possible. The truth is, Humphreys will always be late for any ceremony. He step away from the edge of the stairs and head to the bar to make himself a gin tonic "what the hell..." he says while drinking his mixture of alcohol.

"I'm ready!" she says like a small girl, with a smile looking at her husband "I'm sorry!" she says, she knows it's her fault that they will be late again.

"Remind me again why..." he says placing his glass on the bar "my anger is always gone when I see you..." he says taking Serena's hand "like this!" as he hug Serena from the back and kiss her neck "maybe we should..." he says "not go!" he adds and that makes Serena giggle like a four year old.

"After all this years..." Serena laugh "you still find me sexy?" she ask playfully "we need to go, you know that!"

"We don't have to go..." Dan says still kissing Serena's neck, they were so caught up with whatever they are doing that they didn't realize.

"Get a room!" Khai says as he step down from the stairs "aren't you supposed to be old to get all lovey dovey!" he says annoyed.

"Old?" Dan says letting go of Serena "watch it, you little ninny!" he says, walking towards his son "just because you're 14 doesn't mean we're old!" he says as he grab Khai and hug him "right, mummy?" he says looking at Serena.

"Dad!" Khai screamed because his dad treating him like a four year old "let me go!" he says trying to push him away and Dan actually let him go "leave me alone!" he says angry.

"Hey, you have the most handsome father and beautiful mother in the Upper East Side, young man!" Dan says raising his voice "and the most loving..." he says as he grabs his little daughter "you're going to bed soon okay?" he says smiling at Arielle, blond 5 year old girl.

"Daddy!" she says looking straight into Dan's eyes "can I have cookies?" she ask with a laugh, she laugh just like Serena.

"No, you can't!" Serena says, talking to someone on the phone "Ai vy is on her way here and I want you to behave okay?" she says taking back the chocolate chip cookie that Dan has given Arielle from her hand "No-no!" she says making her daughter frown.

"Look at that, she learn that face from her mama!" Dan says with a smile "awwww..."

"Ai vy's here!" Serena says, getting the door for their babysitter "Hi Vy, come in..." she says with a smile, fixing her bracelet "we'll be back around 11pm okay?" she says. "Honey, you're ready?" Serena says calling Dan "we need to go now!"

"This or this?" Dan ask as he is holding two skinny tie, one is black and one is dark blue "oh, hi Ai vy!" he smiles.

"Hi Mr Humphrey!" she says with a smile, she can't deny it that although Dan is in his mid 30s, he looks amazing "I think it's the dark blue tie looks good on you." She adds.

"I think it's the black one!" Serena says cutting Ai Vy suggestion about the dark blue tie "you know the drill, call us if there's anything..." she says, getting serious.

"We have to go now, if we're going pass 12... we'll send the driver to send you back home!" Dan says, fixing the black tie and Serena help him to center it "thank you!" he says smiling, he can see the jealousy from Serena's eyes, he takes Serena's hand "take care Ai!" he says and he hold Serena's hand so tightly, giving her an indication that he loves her.

As they enter their limo, Serena keep on looking at her reflection from the rear mirror "I'm getting old!" she says "I'm getting way fatter than I used to be!" she adds.

"I love the way you are..." Dan says "what's wrong Serena?" he adds, he knows that Serena has been worried about her appearance lately and Dan hasn't been home that much too. He has been going to London and Shanghai to set on his new company as part of expanding his recording company. Years has passed so lovely for him and Serena.

"The way you look at Ai vy..." she says envy "it's like you looking at the old me!" she adds nearly crying.

"Baby!"

"No!"

"We're 37, we we're married 14 years ago... we have two lovely kids and you got yourself a hot husband" Dan says "I love you, I always do!"

"Why is it raining so badly on a spring day like this..." Serena says finally smiling "Dan... stop it!" she says as Dan is creeping closer to her, kissing her on her collar bone "we're not a teenager anymore..." she adds.

"I don't care!" he says, placing his hand on Serena's waist

"D-A-N" Serena screamed as she look on Dan's side of the window, a bright light was so fast nearing the limo. She can't do anything, she can't stop it, she can't turn back the time. She can't, she can't.

* * *

Hi readers,

I don't know how many people still read my fiction but I miss this fiction, so I don't know if I want to update it more but if there's a good reviews and reviews asking me to update this I will, if there's less than 5 meaning it will end til this... take care.


	22. Chapter 22

A month has passed since the day Dan and Serena got into an accident. Serena has been recovering slowly but definitely better than Dan who is still in I.C.U.

"Mum, when will dad wake up?" Khai ask, playing with his psp "I'm bored in coming here, day in and day out!" he says, talking like a spoil child.

"Stop it, Khai!" his little sister says looking straight at him "this is daddy we're talking about..."

"He will be alright!" Serena says with a touch of hope in her voice "he will wake up soon..." she says looking at her two children. Khai have the exact same eyes as Dan and he definitely turning like Dan, while Nally have the romantic side in her just like Dan.

_**3 weeks later... **_

"Where's Serena?" Dan ask the nurse "she didn't visit me ever since I..." he says looking at the clock on the wall "when am I getting out?" he ask again. He misses his family so much but non of them visit him since he wakes up from ICU a week ago.

"Mr. Humphrey..." the nurse say with a sad tone "you need to wait for your doctor to tell you what's going on with you..."

"Is it bad?" he ask concern "does my wife knows about this?"

The doctor came an hour after what seem like forever for Dan, the talk was brief but vert depth and Dan don't really need to know more about anything else.

"Stop!" he says looking at the doctor "this can't be true!" he says disbelieving what he just heard.

"I'm sorry Dan, but as for the report that's what we gathered..." the doctor says trying to put some sense into Dan "and we did 5 times to see if we did wrong but it's all positive..."

_**A week later...**_

Dan waited for Serena to pick him up at the hospital but she didn't come and pick him up, so he decided to take the cab home with a hopeful thinking that Serena and his kids would eventually be home waiting for him. He unlocked the front door and was shocked to see that his town house is empty, literally empty. There's nothing in the house except 3 brown boxes and that's when reality hit him in the face. Serena didn't pick up her phone not because she was outstation but because she just don't want to talk to him, he called Khai and Nally but it went straight to voice mail, he email everyone and no one actually reply his emails so now, since reality is in front of him with an empty house. He crash down the floor and wish this is just a bad dream and this can't be happening to him.

"I knock but you didn't hear..." Nate says entering the house, he look around and look back at Dan who's eyes is red "I got your email..." he says.

"Everyone knew?" Dan ask looking at Nate, it took awhile for Nate to nod but he did eventually.

"Look Dan, I..." Nate wanted to say something but he heard a foot step coming into the living room "you email him too?" Nate ask looking at Michael.

"I emailed everyone and no one reply me except for him..." Dan says pointing at Michael.

"Good lord, what is happening to you?" Michael ask, rushing to Dan on the floor "Serena did all this?" Michael ask tossing his hand up and down, side to side "she can't do this!" he says angry.

"I called her thousand times but she ignored me!" he says almost crying "and my kids too!"

"You got to tell me!" Nate ask "you got to tell me if you ever cheat on Serena or do anything behind her back, man!" Nate ask "because, it's hard for me to take sides right now..."

"I need to see Serena!" Dan says hopelessly "I need to see my kids!" tears start rolling from his eyes to his cheek "I need to tell them..."

"Dude, they are not going to believe you..." Nate says sadly "they..." he says and now feels really sorry for Dan "they're at Lily's... let's go!" he says, helping Dan get up.

**Lily's Apartment**

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Lily ask furiously, crossing her hand looking straight into Dan's direction "and don't come near me!" she says taking two step back from Dan.

"I need to see my wife and kids..." he says politely "let me see them..." he said.

"No!"

"Lily, c'mon... let him see Serena" Michael says "he needs to see Serena, Khai and Natalie."

"SE-RE-NA!" Dan scream "K-H-A-I, N-A-L-L-Y!" he screams again and again.

"Stop it or I'm going to call the cops!" Lily says picking up the phone from the table top "I'm serious..."

"S-E-R-E-N-A!" Dan scream again.

"What?" Serena says from the stairs, taking a slow step down "why are you here!"

"I need to talk to you..." Dan says, trying to get close to Serena.

"Stay away from me!" she says taking a step back

"D-A-D-D-Y!" Nally scream running towards Dan but Serena stop him before she could hug Dan and that makes Dan even more sad.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Dan ask sadly "why?" demanding for an answer.

"You really asking me why Dan?" she ask furiously.

"Don't do this to me..." he says taking a step forward again, swallowing "Serena!"

"There's nothing for us anymore..." she says and start to cry "you're not faithful to me!"

"What?"

"Just leave!" Serena screamed and now their two kids crying as badly as Serena.

"I would never cheat on you!" Dan says pleading Serena "I love you!" now begging.

"Leave... it's better this way..." she say "I don't want the kids to know but news spread fast, Dan!" she says wiping Khai's tears from his cheek.

"I don't know how I got it..." he says.

"I don't believe you!" she yelled at him "get out!"

"Kids..." he says spreading his arms for Khai and Nally to hug him but they look at him like some kind of a pothead "don't you want to hug daddy?" he says with tears rolling "I miss you kiddo!" he says taking a step near Khai.

"Get away from me..." Khai says, hiding behind Serena "you're not clean!"

"Go away daddy..." Nally says "we don't need you here!" she says sobbing.

He look at Serena, Khai and Nally in front of him and he can't believe that he get that reaction from them. The look from their face, it's not love. It's the same look as they give when they see a begger asking for money on the street. Dan take a few step back, shot a smile to Nate and Michael and look back at his family "daddy loves you, you and youvery much..." he says with a weak smile to Serena, Khai and Nally and a broken heart, he turn away and walk straight to the elevator.

"Guess what? we don't love you!" Khai says as he scream before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

**At the lobby**

"Dan!" Nate says stopping Dan from walking away from everyone "let me get you a ride home, okay?" he says.

"It's okay, I'll walk!" he says softly.

"Are you okay?" he ask and he know that he ask the most stupid question.

"I'm good as dead..."

* * *

Hi readers, please read and review.

**next :**

** what is going on?**


End file.
